dur dur la prison
by Ajousan Amai
Summary: AU YAOI LEMON à venir le tou basé sur les diru. dernier chapitre rah... comment vontils finir et estce vraiment la fin? mystére et boule de petanque...
1. bienvenu en prison

Auteur : Ajousan Amai  
Titre : Dur dur la prison (prison euh c'est un grand mot)  
Chapitre : 1 _bienvenu en prison_  
Note : ouah écrire ça en un jour première pour ma petite personne et j'espère pas dernière parce que j'ai encore au moins 4 chapitres qui suive hihi.  
Re-note : non, non ne fuyait pas vous qui n'aimez pas Shinya ou je sais pas trop quoi, la fic n'est pas basé entièrement sur Shin chan  
je me permet de dater cette fic histoire de voila quoi XD donc: 1nov 2006 (on sait jamais lool) 22h00 tout rond tou pile

_Voila ça c'est dit bonne lecture n'a vous _

Nom : Shinya, Terashi Shinya 

Age : 15 ans et je suis les cours par correspondance depuis quelque temps…

Situation familiale : ano maman est morte quand j'était petit mais papa est très gentil avec moi comme je suis son véritable fils.

Cause de la pension : ah non vous vous trompez j'ai pas été envoyé en maison de redressement si je suis là c'est parce que c'est papa qui dirige l'établissement.

Papa m'a fait arrêté l'école parce que les autres enfants étaient méchant avec moi, ils disaient des choses méchante sur papa et se moquaient de ma maman, alors papa il a vu que j'avais du mal à trouver plaisir à l'école alors il a préféré me garder à la maison pour être prés de moi et m'aider dans mes études par correspondance. Mais en ce moment il entre du travail fatigué. Les pensionnaire arrive par groupe et le dernier groupe était un très bon groupe comme il ma dit. J'aimerais bien allez voir mais il m'a interdit, avant je me promenais dans les alentours du camp sans problème et il y a même des pensionnaire qui vienne travaillé à la maison pour aidé papa (c'est ceux qui veulent plus sortir que de rester moisir loin de leur famille comme m'avait dit Hitsugi) mais maintenant papa me retient un peu et je vois moins Hitsugi et les autre et encore moins les nouveaux TT  
Ça fait plus d'une semaine et aujourd'hui Hitsugi vient m'aider dans mes corvées (il m'aide pour les devoir mais faut pas le dire) j'espère qu'il va me dire ce qu'il se passe.

Le jeune garçon aux multiples piercings sorti de la cour de la pension suivit par deux gardes les menottes aux mains jusqu'au jardin du jeune garçon. Arrivé un garde lui enleva les menottes sous le regard observateur du jeune garçon.

- C'est bon jeune homme ? Appelais nous si il y a un problème

- Euh c'est bon merci mais depuis le temps qu'il vient là je pense que les menottes ne servent plus à rien

- C'est le règlement monsieur, dit le second garde en partant, c'est quand même risqué tu penses pas ? dit-il à son collègue.

Hitsugi se tourna vers Shinya et lui fit un grand sourire.

- Ouai pas besoin de me dire tu veux les potins sur les nouveaux arrivant ne ?

- Ano… gomen

Hitsugi attrapa Shinya par l'épaule et se dirigea vers la maison du jeune homme, aujourd'hui il devait l'aider à tondre le gazon de la cour. Hitsugi était très gentil avec Shinya même si à leur première rencontre il avait prit peur de ce jeune homme aux multiples piercings sur un visage peu amical et maquillé pour faire fuir les gens. Le pensionnaire avait laissé Shinya jouer avec sa chienne pendant qu'il tondait la pelouse et à chaque fois que Shinya réussissait à faire asseoir la chienne il lui dévoilé l'identité d'un des arrivants.

- Bon allez dit moi.

- Bon ok même si c'est de la triche elle s'est cassée la gueule ta bête. Alors y'en a un il doit pas être beaucoup plus vieux que toi, il s'appelle ano il s'appelle…

- Roh mais crache-le son nom.

- Oh Shin déjà que je suis gentil de t'en parlé, tu va pas allez me donner des ordres.

- Gomen lui dit le jeune garçon la tête baissée.

- Allez c'est pas grave lui sourit Hitsugi en lui tapant sur la tête, Totchi voila c'est comme ça que les gens l'appel. Il traîne avec un gars plus vieux que nous euh Die il a 19 ? Ouai il a 19 ans. Attend 19 ans y'a aussi Kao ouai lui j'ai retenue son nom avec la racler qu'il a donner à l'autre blond.

- Un blond ?

- Ouai Kyo il est blond, il a une tête d'ange mais franchement Shin c'est pas un ange, il a frapper un gars de son dortoir pour qu'il aille à l'infirmerie comme ça il lui volait son lit, il parle presque jamais sauf pour insulter Kaoru et les gardes donc ben personne lui parle. Moi je sais juste qu'il s'appelle Kyo enfin ça encore c'est pas vrai c'est lui qui se fait appelais comme ça.

- Capitale ? Bin il se prend pas pour rien hein.

Shinya aurait voulut que Hitsugi lui en dise plus mes les gardes étaient déjà revenu et Hitsugi se hâté pour remettre son t-shirt.

- Bon Shin passe nous faire un coucou la prochaine fois hein !!

- Oui, faut que je voie les nouveaux… Bonne fin de soirée

- Ouai avec une bonne douche… bye

Hitsugi fit un coucou à Shinya avant de se refaire menotter et de repartir laissant le jeune garçon seul avec sa chienne. Il aimerait bien voir les nouveaux arrivants mais comment faire pour ne pas se faire disputer ?

Deux jours, deux jours qu'il cherchait à s'en donner mal à la tête alors que la réponse était toute simple : une ballade pendant leurs après midi libre, il pouvait faire semblant d'aller voir les surveillant et en même temps voir les nouvelles têtes. Shinya se hâta devant son miroir : faire jeune s'en trop jeune, pas faire trop sage mais quand même, faire discret mais quand même. Une demi heure plus tard, il sorti de sa chambre avec un jean et un t-shirt où était dessiné de légères arabesque fine de multiple couleurs. Il sortit de la maison et se dirigea vers la cour de l'établissement. Il marcha le long des grillages en essayant de rester le plus discret possible mais quelqu'un vient marché à coté de lui.

- K'so Shin tu fais quoi ici ? Ton père est au courant ?

- Bien sûr que non Hitsugi. Je viens voir les surveillants tu devrais pas rester à me parler tu sais que c'est pas bon pour toi.

Une main surgit à travers le grillage et Hitsugi arrêta Shinya pour lui demander de rester prudent. Le jeune homme lui sourit avant de se détacher pour continuer sa route suivit de prêt par sa chienne. Il s'arrêta devant la porte en grillage que passait toutes les semaines Hitsugi pour venir l'aider pour parler aux deux surveillants qui étaient maintenant posté devant. Il feinta une discutions des plus platonique pour observer la cour. Il voyait des nouvelles têtes mais pas celles que lui avait décrit le jeune homme. Il allait se contraindre à poser la question au deux surveillant quand son regard tomba dans celui d'un jeune homme. Il était assis contre un petit muret avec un espace vide autour de lui de plus de deux mètre, il devait sûrement sortir des crocs pour qu'on ne l'approche pas. Leurs regards ne se lâchèrent pas d'une seule seconde, le blond aurait ressemblé à un ange si ses yeux n'étaient pas d'un noir profond à en faire frissonner Shinya qui ne bougeait plus à présent. Il s'était agripper au grillage et ne le lâchait pas d'une seconde, _c'est pas bien Shin, c'est pas poli et puis c'est peut être dangereux, après tout si il est là c'est pas parce qu'il à volait une sucette._ Le blond lui souriait à présent mais son sourire ne se voulait pas amicale du tout, il voulut tourner le regard quand un autre jeune homme s'approcha du blond qui tout de suite sorti les crocs. Le jeune homme qui s'était approchait avait les cheveux noir, le regard noir et regardé le blond amusé avant de s'accroupir à coté de lui. Shinya aurait voulut tout faire pour attendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

- Mon père, je veux voir mon père.

- Comment ? Mais Shinya c'est-à-dire qu'on ne peut pas te faire rentré alors que tout le monde et sorti, pendant qu'on t'accompagnera qui restera à surveiller ? Et puis ton père est très occupé en ce moment il a du t'expliquer.

- Non il m'a rien dit, onegai dit moi, il se passe quoi ?

- Bon, un des nouveau arrivant à foutu un gros bordel au niveau administration comme au niveau fonctionnement du centre, il euh a fait ses règles dans son dortoir enfin voila quoi maintenant remonte chez toi Shin' s'il te plait.

Shinya n'eut même pas besoin de demander qui était le garçon qu'il avait déjà sa réponse, il avait l'air doux aux premier abord puis menaçant et maintenant mystérieux Shinya aurait bien voulut le connaître un peu plus. Il allait faire demi tour quand il entendu des cris suspects. Miyu, Miyu avait disparut et c'était ses cris que Shinya entendait. Miyu était dans la cour de l'établissement et deux garçons jouaient violemment avec l'animal. Shinya observait en criant sa chienne volait très haut pour retomber au dernier moment dans les bras d'un des garçons. Tous les jeunes s'étaient regroupés et à présent il voyait mal sa chienne, les surveillants lutaient pour se frayer un passage dans la foule. Shinya avait les larmes aux yeux sa chienne pleurait, elle l'appelait au secours et lui ne pouvait rien faire de l'autre coté du grillage.

- Tu devrais arrêter de regarder, tu me donnes mal au cœur presque.

Shinya regarda d'où prévenait la voix, une jeune garçon s'était adosser contre le grillage et regarder la scène sans bouger.

- Mais, mais fait quelque chose Miyuuu !!!

- Je peux rien faire et puis regarde les surveillants s'en charge.

- Miyu… souffla le jeune garçon une larme perlant sur sa joue.

- Pleur pas lui répondit Kyo en passant sa main à travers le grillage pour essuyer sa larme, je m'occuperais d'eux si tu veux.

Shinya le regarda les larmes aux yeux, il ne savait plus si il devait lui dire merci ou autre. Il coura vers la porte de la cour pour récupérer sa chienne en larme et tremblante. Il jeta un regard noir au deux garçon qui rigolais toujours et jeta un regard d'accord à Kyo. Il parti en courant vers chez lui sa chienne dans ses bras couinant toute sa peur.

Quelque jours étaient passés, aujourd'hui Hitsugi venait l'aider dans les corvées (même si Shinya avait déjà tout fait) ils regarderont peut être un film. C'était l'heure et Shinya descendit pour aller l'attendre dans le jardin mais quand il regarda vers l'arrivant il ne reconnut pas du tout Hitsugi. _Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? Où est Higi- kun ? Il est effrayant avec les menottes_.

- Shinya, Hitsugi n'a pas pu venir il nous a proposer un ami à lui pour le remplacer. Il s'appel…

- M'en fout il peut repartir.

- Laisse moi essayer, je ne vais pas te bouffer promis et puis c'est Higi kun qui m'a proposé. Lui sourit Kyo toujours avec ce sourire retournant.

_Higi kun ?_ Il était le seul à l'appeler comme ça, comment avait-il pu savoir ce surnom ? Shinya accepta quand même de le laisser essayer. Les gardes enlevèrent les menottes de Kyo en lui expliquant les règles.

- Shinya a une ligne directe pour nous appeler si il a un problème, tu ne sort pas de la limite de la propriété et tu n'entre chez lui que si il y est, tu ne monte pas à l'étage, tu ne

- Elle va bien ta bestiole ?

- Elle est beaucoup traumatisée

- Ouai c'est pour ça qu'elle joue avec le linge.

- Merde Miyu, viens m'aider au lieu de rire t'es la pour ça après tout.

Kyo le suivit un peu amusé en le voyant courir après la chienne pour récupérer une taie d'oreiller qui n'était plus proche. Kyo l'aida jusqu'à ce que tout le linge soit étendu puis ils se posèrent sur la table de jardin de Shinya.

- Tien j'ai oublié de te donner ça, j'étais venus exprès pour ça. Kyo lui tendit une enveloppe.

- C'est… c'est quoi ??

- Tu te rappelles de notre accord ? Ouvre.

Shinya ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sorti une photo. Il resta surprit devant l'image qu'il vu puis il la tourna pour essayer de comprendre la situation. Deux garçons nus étaient photographiés, leurs corps étaient marqués de bleus et autres blessures. Ils étaient accroupis dans un coin de la douche, l'eau tombait sur eux et une petite marre d'eau rougeâtre partait s'écouler dans le trou d'évacuation. Shinya eut du mal à les reconnaître et il sentit comme un peu de compassion pour eux.

- Shin, ne compatis pas pour eux rappel toi de ta chienne, ils on subit la même chose qu'elle sauf que eux, ils ont rebondi contre un mur finit il en rigolant se souvenant comme lui et ses amis avaient attrapé les deux garçons.

Shinya ne plaisanta pas à sa blague et lui rendit la photo, il ne savait plus si il devait lui dire merci ou autre chose. Kyo se leva un peu déçu du manque de réaction du jeune garçon et se dirigea vers sa maison.

- Tu… tu vas où là ?

- Ça ne se voit pas ? Je vais visiter.

- Attends, tu n'as pas entendus ? Tu n'as pas le droit !

- Oh ben je vais le prendre lui dit-il en se tournant vers lui le regard plein de malice.

Kyo s'avança vers la maison mais Shinya vient le bloquer. Le blond ne se dégonfla pas pour autant il continua à avancer droit vers Shinya. Il s'approchait encore et encore et Shinya ne su plus quoi faire.

- Arrête… lui dit il alors que Kyo était à quelque centimètre de lui.

Shinya se reculait encore et encore tellement qu'il ouvrit la porte et que Kyo entra.

- C'est une belle maison dis moi, pousse toi gamin dit il en continuant d'avancer

- C'est maman qui l'a décorée, fais attention onegai.

- Moi ma mère n'est pas aussi modèle que la tienne d'ailleurs je sais plus où elle est cette conne.

- La mienne était merveilleuse, Kyo s'il te plait essuie tes pieds au moins.

Kyo se tourna vers lui, Shinya avait parlé d'elle au passé ça le gênait un peu de continué la discutions sur cette voie. Il enleva ses chaussures en souriant à Shinya puis il entra dans le salon. Il fit la visite du rez-de-chaussée, d'abord par le salon, la salle à manger et la cuisine. Il allait ouvrir une porte mais Shinya l'arrête.

- Naaan !!!! Tout sauf ici.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est le bureau de mon père, y'a tout les dossiers de tout le monde, c'est très important pour lui de savoir qui il accueille dans « sa maison ».

- Tu ne rentres jamais ?

- Jamais même si il est là, je ne rentre jamais, j'ai pas le droit.

Kyo abandonna alors et fit un grand sourire à Shinya avant de grimper deux par deux les escaliers.

- Kyo !!!! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas écouter quand on te dit de ne pas faire des choses ??!!

- Si j'écoute mais c'est juste que j'aime pas qu'on m'interdisse, lui répond il en se débattant avec Shinya qui le tenait par les hanches.

Kyo eut quand même l'avantage et il entra dans la chambre qui semblait être celle de Shinya. Il entra dans une salle où le calme et la tranquillité avait le dessus, il ne pouvait que profiter de ce calme qu'il n'avait pas dans son dortoir. Un grand lit était collé contre le mur et une grosse couette qui semblait douce et moelleuse l'appelait à s'y asseoir.

- Shin je peux ?

- Tu demandes ? Euh ouai.

Kyo se laissa tomber sur le lit profitant de cette couette douce qui lui caressait les bras et le cou. Shinya vint s'asseoir à coté de lui.

- Dit Kyo, pourquoi t'es là bas ?

- …… pour rien gamin.

- C'est toi l'arrivant qui donne beaucoup de boulot à mon père ?

- Gomen ce n'est pas voulut.

- Des fois je me dit que si j'était là bas avec vous mon père je le verrais plus souvent.

- Shin c'est pas toujours bien où on est. Regarde juste moi, je frappe les gens, y'en a qui se viole entre eux, d'autre qui essaye de se suicider dans nos douches en plus. Shin ce n'est franchement pas agréable d'arriver dans les douches et de tomber sur un mec qui a essayait de s'ouvrir les veines. Et puis toi tu as ton intimité, nous on a rien de tout cela, tu as déjà prit des douches communes ? Surtout dans ce genre d'endroit ? Surtout toi qui n'es pas moche du tout Shin c'est vraiment dur.

Shinya l'écoutait sans rien dire, Kyo se sentait vraiment mal dans cet endroit et le voir ici qui rigolais il y quelque minutes rendait Shinya heureux mais très triste car c'était trop éphémère.

- Dit Kyo, tu veux bien revenir la semaine prochaine ? On parlera plus et puis on pourra voir un film

- Je suis là pour faire tes corvées gamin, lui répondit il

- C'n'est pas un problème, alors tu viens la semaine prochaine ?

Kyo le regarda un moment puis se releva pour être à sa hauteur. Il déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue avant de se dépêcher pour sortir du lit et de redescendre. Les surveillants arrivèrent à ce moment là et Shinya n'eut pas le temps de poser la moindre question que Kyo les précipita pour rentrer.

La semaine plus tard, Shinya attendait avec sa chienne dans le jardin, il avait fait les corvées et se demandait si c'était Hitsugi qui viendrait ou Kyo ou même un autre du centre. Il fut agréablement surpris de voir Kyo pointé le bout de sous nez hors de la cour mais de plus en plus surpris en le voyant en colère et salement amoché. Les gardes lui enlevèrent les menottes et laissèrent Kyo partirent vers Shinya avant de retourner au camps. Shinya se précipita vers le blond et prit son visage entre ses mains pour l'examiner.

- Mais qu'est ce que t'as fait ? Tout ses bleus et ta lèvre, tu veux quelque chose ?

- C'est rien, je veux du calme, j'ai super mal à la tête.

Shinya l'attrapa par le poigné et le guida jusqu'à dans sa chambre, il savait que sou lit allez calmer Kyo. Il le fit allonger mais Kyo refusa pour ne pas mettre du sang sur le lit.

- Si ce n'est que ça… lui dit il en essuyant ses plaies avec un coton pour ensuite l'allonger sur le lit.

Kyo le remercia et se mit à fixait le plafond. Il ne parlait pas, il ne savait pas si il pouvait lui dire ça, après tout ils se connaissaient depuis quelque mois. Il sentit une masse s'allonger tout contre lui et la voix de Shinya l'encouragea à parler.

- Kaoru… c'est un gars du camps il est plutôt

- Non c'est bon Hitsugi m'a dit qui il était.

- Il t'a dit qui il était pour moi ? … Kaoru on a était transféré ici en même temps, avant on était dans le même centre. Il y a toujours eut entre lui et moi des euh tensions mais ça n'empêche que c'est un gars sympa, il m'a aidé pour les deux con de la semaine dernière et puis dans le passé mais même si ça fait des années qu'on se connaît entre lui et moi c'est pas comme entre euh toi et moi par exemple. Donc euh il a apprit que je venais te voir toute les semaines et il a vu que ça me rendait heureux alors il m' a coincé dans les douches et il a voulut savoir pourquoi je venais au lieu de rester avec lui ou eux je sais pas.

Kyo fronça des sourcils tout le problème semblait reposer là.

- Donc, reprit il, on a commençait à se disputer et après on s'est frappé et puis il m'a embrassé et moi je l'ai frapper et on s'est encore embrassé et frapper…

- Tu… vous… il le faisait pour te faire du mal ?

- Euh qu'est ce que j'en sais Shin ? Tu crois que j'ai dit « tien Kao le baiser c'est parce que tu m'aimes ? Parce que moi » ano c'est ridicule Shin.

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Arrête avec ton ton de psychologue tu veux bien ?!! Ce n'est pas ça le problème, le problème c'est qu'il m'a frappé et embrasser et moi je l'ai laissé faire.

- Non tu lui as répondus.

- Rah arrête gamin tu me donnes mal à la tête.

Les deux garçons restèrent sur le lit jusqu'à que les gardes virent chercher Kyo pour le ramener. Avant de partir Shinya fit jurer à Kyo de revenir la semaine prochaine et le blond lui sourit avant d'ébouriffer ses cheveux avec ses mains menottées.

Les jours passèrent à une lenteur abominable pour Shinya qui voulait revoir Kyo le plus tôt possible. Chaque soir au dîner il demandait à son père comment allez Kyo et chaque soir son père lui racontait soit qu'il s'était bagarré, soit qu'il avait beaucoup participé à la vie du camp. Monsieur Terashi avait ressortit de Kyo qu'il était un garçon très doué mais qui avait connut de grand problèmes qui l'avaient conduit dans ce chemin mais voir son fils lui redonner le sourire et chaque matin il était ravi de lui transmettre le bonjour de son fils.

La semaine était enfin passée et Kyo venait aujourd'hui, Shinya alla se planter à son poste pour l'attendre mais il fut encore surprit par celui qui arrivait. Hitsugi lui fit un petit coucou en voyant sa tête décomposer mais Shinya lui répondit.

- Gomen Shin je sais que c'est pas moi que tu attendais mais Kyo ne pouvait vraiment pas venir. Commença t il en s'essayant à la table de jardin.

- Il a pas voulut c'est tout.

- Non vraiment Shin il voulait venir mais il roh Shin il ma fait jurer de ne pas t'inquiéter.

- C'est comme ça que tu m'inquiètes plus baka dit le moi !!

- Il a fait une bêtise il va être placé en isolement.

- Isolement ?!

- Oui mais ça va allez.

- Quand en isolement ???

- Euh pendant les visites au parloir, ça veux dire quand moi je pars.

Pendant toute l'après midi Shinya était ailleurs même Miyu ne le fit pas sortir de ses rêveries. Kyo partait en isolement il ne pourrait plus le voir pendant au moins une semaine et encore voudra t'il revenir voir Shinya ?  
Les gardes vinrent chercher Hitsugi et Shinya ne se sentait toujours pas bien, il voulait voir son ami par tous les moyens.

- Attend Higi kun, Kyo a des visites au parloir ?

- Non c'est l'un des rares.

Sans plus attendre Shinya s'élança vers le centre, il longea la cour pour arriver à l'entrée principale. Il ne lui restait que ça à faire, allez le voir au parloir. Arrivé, il fut content de ne pas avoir à faire la queue, il se présenta devant le garde et lui demanda :

- Je voudrais voir… ano Kyo ? dit il mal assuré sachant que ce n'était pas son vrai nom.

- Désolé monsieur il n'est pas dans les registre, il nous faut son vrai nom.

Shinya le supplia de l'aider mais le garde lui-même ne savait pas vraiment son nom. Deux gardes sortirent de derrière accompagné de jeune homme.

- Kyo ? Kyo !!! C'est moi, ils ne veulent pas que je te vois.

Le blond ne répondit pas, il baissa la tête et cacha ses mains dans son dos.

- Kyo !! Kyo dit moi ton nom.

- …non… lui répondit il dans un souffle.

Shinya resta figeait, Kyo ne voulait pas le voir mais pourquoi ? Il se sentait mal ça se voyait, il avait besoin de Shinya mais ne voulait pas lui dire. Shinya ne voyait qu'une seule solution.

- Gardez le encore dix minutes onegai dit il avant de repartir d'où il venait.

Kyo comprit ce qu'il allait faire et voulut le retenir mais ses poignets lui faisaient mal.

Shinya courut jusqu'à chez lui et entra dans le bureau de son père, il n'eut même pas le temps de regarder toute les photos et tableaux de lui et sa mère qu'il fouilla sur son bureau pour trouver le dossier de Kyo. Il le trouva quelque instants plus tard il était sur le bureau comme si son père venait de le regarder. Il releva la photo de Kyo pour lire son nom. Il reprit sa course vers l'établissement laissant tout ouvert (de toute façon en plein trou pommé il ne risquais rien) et se présenta devant le parloir essoufflé.

- Je veux… je veux voir Tooru, Tooru Niimura !!

_à suivreuh _

vous savez pas comment je suis heureuse de pouvoir mettre enfin un à suivre à une de mes fic pfff

bon je vais pas vous raconter la fic non plus mais je pense garder cette structure: un chapitre un diru une histoire en espérant que kyo vienne pas s'étaler ds mon imagination avec ses fesses rebondi et ses courbes parfaites et roh c'est bon hein vous aussi vous bavez rien qu'en bon j'arrete. XD

**  
**


	2. uni par la souffrance

**Auteur **: Ajousan Amai perverse à temps complet

**Titre** : ben je vais pas m'éclater à changer le titre de la fic d'un chapitre a l'autre lol

**Chapitre 2 **: unis par la souffrance (moui pourquoi pas ? XD)

**Base** : Diru pour l'instant

**Genre** : yaoi n'amour, enfance, tristounet nc 17 ? pff l'ébauche d'un viol même pas

**Disclaimer** : les damoiseau ici présent et présenté ne sont point n'a moi

**Résumé** : 4 nouveaux jeunes ont transféré dans l'établissement de correction du père de Shinya. Se dernier, curieux, voulais faire leur connaissances mais disons que c'est plus l'un d'eux qui a fait ça connaissance, Kyo, et qui est maintenant conduit en isolement mais pourquoi ?

**Note** : pour des raison de problème mentale lol j'ai zappé que je devais la publier plus tard donc ben excusé moi les gens qui lisent et merci de lire hihi

**Note** : quel honte être ralenti par un lemon oui cher gens c'est ce lemon ridicule qui m'a ralenti T-T

Chapitre2 _unis par la souffrance…_

Nom : Totchi

Nom : bon Toshimasa Hara

Age : 16 ans

Cause de la présence dans l'établissement : transfert

Je suis Totchi et je glande dans ce genre de centre depuis bientôt 2 ans mais par chance j'ai des amis avec moi. Kyo que je connaît depuis toujours je crois, on est inséparables lui et moi, Kaoru et puis Die. Die et moi on est ensemble mais je suis pas une tapette si on est ensemble c'est parce que ano c'est parce qu'on est ensemble point. On essaye d'être discret donc quand on a envie l'un de l'autre on se retrouve dans les douches seuls avec personne dans les alentours. Ça m'arrive de le réveiller à 5h du mat pour qu'il me prenne, il se lève en me souriant et m'emmène dans les douches, il nous déshabille et me fait l'amour contre les douches qu'il allume toujours pour couvrir mes gémissements. Mais ce matin c'était pas pareil, c'est pas lui qui m'a réveillé mais Kyo.

Toshiya se réveilla en entendant son ami qui était dans les douches. Il s'y précipita en entendant son ami pleurer. Il se jeta à ses cotés en voyant la scène, Kyo était tremblant sous l'eau, du sang coulant de ses poignets.

- Kyo ? Kyo tu m'entends ?

- Je… j'suis fatigué laisse moi dormir.

Toshiya regarda tout le sang qui s'était écoulé et paniqua, il prit Kyo sur son dos et sorti du dortoir. Il compressa la plaie pour empêcher le sang de sortir.

- Kyo onegai parle moi… compte, compte !!!

- Je veux dormir…

- Non onegai Kyo compte il faut pas que tu t'endormes.

- Ichi… ni… san…shi…go…roku…

- T'arrête pas Kyo continue onegai.

-… nana…hachi…ku…jû…

Toshiya arriva enfin à l'infirmerie où il cria comme un fou pour réveiller la femme qui se précipita pour l'aider. Quelques minutes plus tard elle le vit sortir pour s'occuper du blesser. Toshiya la supplia de lui dire quand il pouvait venir et le plus tôt possible surtout. Il s'assit en boule prés de la porte où il entendait l'infirmière demander à Kyo de rester éveillé, Toshiya criait en lui à Kyo de rester éveillé, il resta ainsi pendant un bon moment. Monsieur Terashi passa devant lui en silence pensant qu'il s'était endormi et entra dans la salle, il parla brièvement avec l'infirmière avant de ressortir, Toshiya l'interpella.

- Kyo va bien ne t'en fais pas, il se repose à présent et va être conduit en isolement pour son...

- Isolement ??!! Non Kyo ne peut pas aller en isolement et puis Shinya ne pourra pas le voir et moi, moi j'ai besoin de le voir, on n'a jamais était séparés jamais !

- Je suis vraiment désolé mais Totchi c'est comme ça, il n'y restera pas longtemps je te le promet.

L'infirmière sortit à ce moment là et en chuchotant elle expliqua à Toshiya qu'il pouvait entrer voir son ami, mais qu'il était très fatigué. Toshiya entra seul dans la chambre, Kyo le regarda en essayant de sourire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Arrête de sourire tu veux !

- Désolé Tosh' de t'avoir fait peur je voulais juste

- JUSTE !!! Ouais c'est vrai tu voulais juste te tuer en paix !!

- Non c'est pas ça… la lame a… glisser.

- Rah arrête tu veux, elle a glissé ?! Mais oui bien sur.

- Je voulais juste me faire mal… _il_… jamais je ne te laisserais Tosh' je te le promets.

Kyo tendit sa main pour attraper celle de Toshiya et le faire s'asseoir a coté de lui sur le lit. Toshiya lui prit la main et s'assit, il attrapa l'autre main bandée, il était maintenant penché sur Kyo, il voulait encore l'engueuler mais ne savait plus quoi dire, il avait eut vraiment peur de perdre son ami, son frère, celui qui avait toujours était là pour lui. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou du blond et le caressa.

- Ils veulent te mettre en isolement…

- Je sais otooto san… **(1)**

Kyo serra Toshiya contre lui et passa sa jambe entre les siennes pour s'emmêler à lui.

- On va faire le nœud ok ?

Toshiya s'emboîta à lui en silence se souvenant comment se nœud était arriver.

Toshiya et Kyo se connaissaient depuis tout petit, leurs mamans étant comme inséparables, les deux enfants jouaient souvent ensemble et quand venait l'heure de rentrer ils s'emmêlaient l'un avec l'autre pour ne pas être séparé. Leurs mères avaient instauré cette tradition et les laissé tout le temps manger ensemble et parfois dormir l'un chez l'autre. Tous les soirs elles montaient dans la chambre, faisant semblant d'essayer de défaire le nœud humain, et abandonnaient pour les laisser manger ensemble. Chaque soir était ainsi, dans les rires et les chatouilles pour les défaire, tous jusqu'au jour où seule la mère de Kyo monta. Elle était en larmes et pleurait de toutes ses forces, elle était désamparée, son amie qui était comme sa sœur, la mère de Toshiya était morte. Elle pleurait, criait, son amie était morte lui laissant son enfant maintenant orphelin. Elle sortit de la chambre pour s'enfuir dans la cuisine boire toutes les bouteilles d'alcool qu'elle trouvait. Toshiya n'avait pas bougé, il était toujours emmêlé à Kyo et se serra encore plus en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Pendant prés d'un jour les deux garçons n'avaient pas bougé, Toshiya pleurant sans cesse et Kyo le berçant pour essayer de le calmer. Toshiya était alors âgé de 12 ans et Kyo de 13 ans quand leurs vies changèrent. A partir de là Kyo avait appris à mûrir très vite, Toshiya habitait à présent chez lui avec sa mère devenue alcoolique. Tous les soirs, il avait appris à encaisser les coups de sa mère et les larmes de son frère qui ne parlait plus à présent. La mère de Kyo n'arrivait pas toujours à les nourrir et l'argent qu'elle ramenait ne venant pas toujours de choses très nettes, c'est comme ça que peu à peu Toshiya et Kyo se servaient de la rue pour survivre. Ils avaient tout connu: drogue, vol et arnaque c'est comme ça qu'ils avaient rencontré Die et Kaoru. Les deux garçons de 4 ans leurs aînés prirent soin d'eux et tous les 4 mirent au point plusieurs tours pour pouvoir survivre. Toshiya était toujours cloîtré dans son mutisme, il parlait très peu et toujours à Kyo et même si Die voulais lui parler il ne répondait qu'avec des sourires ou des gestes. Les 4 garçons avaient monté un plan pour arnaquer un quadragénaire sans famille et possédant une très belle fortune se nommant Yoshiki. Ça faisait des semaines qu'ils avaient montées leur plan, d'abord Kyo et Toshiya devaient l'aguicher puis rentrer peu à peu dans son intimité pour enfin lui proposer de coucher avec eux pour pouvoir enfin rentrer chez lui et prendre bijoux, argent… Toshiya et Kyo étaient un peu stressés, c'est eux qui avaient le plus de risque a prendre et même si Kaoru et Die leurs promettaient de rester dehors pour intervenir en cas de problème, Toshiya était toujours angoissé. Le soir avant leur « grand soir », Toshiya ne sortit qu'une phrase et elle était pour Kyo juste avant qu'il ne s'endorme.

- Je… j'ai peur Kyo… il sera mon premier…

Kyo le prit dans ses bras et lui expliqua que pour lui aussi cet inconnu sera son premier. Puis une idée jaillit de sa tête et il proposa à Toshiya de coucher avec lui. Toshiya avait 15 ans quand Kyo lui fit l'amour en toute amitié.

Le lendemain ils se présentèrent tous les deux souriants chez l'homme qui possédait une somptueuse demeure à la sortie de la ville. Die et Kaoru s'étaient cachés dans le jardin pour veiller sur eux. Yoshiki était très gentil lors du repas, il avait assis Kyo et Toshiya de chaque coté et avait les mains très baladeuses. Kyo faisait de légers sourires à Toshiya pour le rassurer et se laissait faire. L'homme les fit alors monter à l'étage en les prenant par les hanches, Toshiya prit la main de Kyo dans la sienne et la serra pour se rassurer. Arrivé à la chambre Yoshiki lâcha Toshiya pour embrasser Kyo, Toshiya regardait sans bouger, Kyo serrait sa main pour le rassurer mais Yoshiki voulut plus et violemment il plaqua Kyo contre le mur les séparant. Toshiya observait sans pouvoir bouger Kyo qui essayait de crier à travers le baiser, l'homme s'énerva et sans plus attendre défit la braguette de Kyo. Il tenta de prendre l'éveil du garçon entre ses main mais Kyo se débattait le plus fort possible, Yoshiki perdit patience et jeta Kyo sur l'autre muret il tomba inconscient au sol. Yoshiki se précipita sur Toshiya mais celui-ci fut plus rapide et sortit de la chambre le plus vite possible, il dévala les escaliers et sortit dans le jardin en pleurs.

- Kyo !!! Kyo est coincé, faut l'aider !!!

Il s'écroula dans les bras de Die et Kaoru entra dans une colère dévastatrice, il entra dans la maison et Toshiya et Die le virent ressortir quelques instants plus tard, Kyo inconscient dans ses bras.

Dans la voiture Die et Toshiya ne s'étaient pas lâchés et s'embrassaient à présent sans donner aucune explication. Kaoru conduisait en jetant des coups d'œil vers Kyo qui s'était à présent endormi. Pour Die et Toshiya cette nuit fut leur première fois, leurs corps s'entremêlaient, Toshiya voulait oublier ses peurs dans les bras de son nouvel amant. Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre pendant que Kaoru veillait au chevet de Kyo. Les semaines qui suivirent furent magnifiques pour Toshiya qui avait retrouvé le sourire et qui parlait de plus en plus mais la police les retrouvèrent et les placèrent en centre pour jeunes délinquants. Kyo et Toshiya n'étaient pas menacé d'être séparés vu leurs âges proches et le fait qu'ils étaient devenus frères adoptifs depuis la mort de la mère de Toshiya. Mais pour Kaoru et Die ce fut plus difficile et après plusieurs demandes les 4 garçons ne furent pas séparés.

Die et Kaoru attendaient devant l'infirmerie de pouvoir enfin rentrer pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Monsieur Terashi sortit de la chambre plutôt surpris :

- Mais ils sont pas frère tout les deux ?

- Si

- Ils sont euh fusionnel alors, plaisanta-t-il avant de les laisser rentrer.

Les deux garçons observèrent la scène en silence, leurs deux cadets étaient enlacés l'un à l'autre et s'étaient endormi ainsi. Die s'occupa de réveiller Toshiya doucement pendant que Kaoru observait Kyo, l'air inquiet. Les trois garçons devaient parler et il était préférable de sortir de la salle silencieuse. Arrivé dehors Toshiya ne se gêna pas pour foudroyer Kaoru du regard celui-ci ne cachant plus sont inquiétude.

- K'so il a fait quoi ce con ?!

- …

- Merde mais répond toi aussi !

Toshiya ne pu se retenir et il plaqua Kaoru contre le mur malgré leurs différences de force l'adrénaline l'emporta.

- Ce qu'il a fait !!? Ce qu'IL a fait !! Tu devrais peut être dire "ce que Je n'ai pas fait", Kaoru! C'est de ta faute, ta faute si ma moitié a faillit mourir, tu entends !? C'est de TA faute !!!

Toshiya frappait le torse de Kaoru, il était en larmes et chercha réconfort dans les bras de Die.

- Pourtant je te le jure Die, il voulait pas se tuer, il m'a dit que c'était un accident, il voulait pas, il voulait pas… mais si… si t'arrêtais un peu toute cette mascarade Kaoru.

Toshiya avait fini ses paroles à travers ses sanglots mais les mots tapaient fort et résonnèrent en Kaoru. Die proposa de rentrer au dortoir sans vraiment savoir quoi rajouter mais Kaoru demanda à rester un peu plus longtemps. Die et Toshiya quittèrent seuls l'immeuble de l'infirmerie, Toshiya n'eut qu'un mot pour Die « je te veux en moi », le ton était déchirant comme un appel à l'aide et Die ne put refuser. Il conduisit son amant dans les dortoirs vides à cette heure de petit déjeuner et allongea Toshiya pleurant et tremblant sur le lit. Le souvenir d'un Toshiya en pleurs comme il l'était maintenant revint à l'esprit de Die. Une fois, une fois déjà il lui avait fait l'amour alors qu'il était en pleurs, leur premier soir, il lui avait fait l'amour pour le calmer alors que le jeune garçon gémissait le nom de Kyo. Il n'était pas jaloux de leur relation des plus ambiguë, il savait pourquoi ils étaient aussi proches et il savait que Toshiya pensait à lui à chaque fois qu'il lui faisait l'amour. Die qui s'était allongé à coté du garçon en pleurs lui souffla à l'oreille :

- Koi calme toi, Kyo va bien maintenant, on s'occupe bien de lui.

- Il… Il ne peut pas partir comme ça… sans moi…

- Kyo ne part nulle part tu m'entends.

- Die j'ai tellement besoin de vous…

Il ne voulait pas le voir pleurer encore plus alors il décida de l'embrasser. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un baiser qui se voulait doux et réconfortant mais la détresse de Toshiya était trop grande. Die mit fin au baiser et doucement il enleva le haut de pyjama de Toshiya ce dernier n'ayant pas prit le temps de s'habiller. De doux baiser remplaçait le tissu, Toshiya enserra Die contre lui pendant que ce dernier descendait plus bas, enlevant enfin le caleçon du jeune garçon. Die remonta le long du corps de Toshiya en profitant pour s'allonger sur lui et il embrassa son cou mouillé de larmes. Il n'aimait pas le voir ainsi, lui qui avait tellement enduré et qui avait retrouvé le sourire il ne pouvait pas supporter le voir pleurer. Il aurait pu lui crier que tout allez bien, Toshiya ne l'entendait plus, cloîtré dans sa détresse, seul les gestes de Die pouvait lui faire comprendre. Die serra le brun dans ses bras aussi fort et aussi réconfortant qu'il pouvait l'être. Il le fit redresser et à son tour se déshabilla, il enlaça Toshiya en le pénétrant doucement. Son amour et son envie de lui redonner le sourire en prenant toute sa tristesse étaient tels que Toshiya émit un gémissement de bien être **(2). **Les deux amants étaient nus, enlacés, assis sur le lit et leur gémissements et cris retenus avaient remplacé les larmes de Toshiya. Le brun s'agrippa à son amant en sentant la fin venir en de langoureux et tortueux vas et viens, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent sur les omoplates de Die tandis qu'il rejetait sa tête en arrière en un gémissement de libération intense. Le roux ne prit pas très longtemps à le rejoindre, excité encore plus par le cri de son ami et il se libéra en lui. Toshiya se laissa tomber en arrière, sa tête retombant sur l'oreiller blanc du lit. Die admira cet être qu'il venait de posséder un sourire attendri aux lèvres, Toshiya avait retrouvé le sourire et avait posé ses deux iris sur les corps sculpté de son amant.

- T'es pas rassasié ? Plaisanta-t-il.

- T'es si beau tenshi…

- Roh j'ai même droit à un mot gentil.

Die se pencha pour déposer un furtif baiser sur les lèvre de Toshiya avant de se retirer et d'embrasser son torse. Il descendit jusqu'à son bas ventre qu'il lécha pour nettoyer de toute semence. Toshiya savourait ce moment jusqu'à qu'il se crispe :

- Kaoru…

- Non moi c'est… Kao ?

Le dénommé se tenait devant le lit sans vraiment voir que ses deux amis étaient nus, il posa son regard sur celui de Die.

- Die… il… Kyo…

Le jeune homme ne finit pas sa phrase et alla s'allonger en position fœtale sur le lit d'à coté. Die jeta un regard interrogateur à Toshiya qui lui répondit qu'il comprenait. Le roux remit son caleçon et se dirigea vers Kaoru. Il s'agenouilla au niveau de son visage mouillé de larmes mais ce dernier refusant qu'il le voit dans cet état se retourna. Die déposa alors sa main sur la tête de son ami et caressa son cuir chevelu. Pour réponse Kaoru se mit à sangloter et Die s'allongea prêt de lui, le caressant toujours aussi fraternellement.

- Kyo… il me… demo… je l'aime…

_À suivre…_

**(1)** petit frère

**(2)** « je vais prendre ta douleur… » merci Camille j'ai lutter pour pas mettre la phrase comme ça XD

Rah quel lourd passé mon toshi j'en suis attristé mais ça colle tellement bien au personnage raahhhh.

Ma phrase de se chapitre est : " Toshiya avait 15 ans quand Kyo lui fit l'amour en toute amitié." magnifique

À la suite pour de nouvelle aventure hihi

**  
**


	3. il ne voit pas

Titre : Dur Dur la prison

Auteur : Ajousan Amai

Sujet : ano Diru

Genre : dilemme et malheur à tout va !

Disclaimer : je soussignée...avoue ne pas gagné de l'argent sur le dos de... qui par ailleurs ne m'appartienne pas. (Je l'ai mi bon j'ai pas rempli mais c'est mi)

Résumé : euh Kyo est en isolement et Kao se sent pas bien mais il va allé faire un petit tour du coté de chez… hihi

Déclaration de l'auteur : ohayo mina !! Vous savez quoi ? J'ai envie d'écrire un truc triste mais promis je vais tout faire pour que ça ne soit pas cette fic. **excuse en fin de fic**

Je rajoute au fil des écrits : je me perd, j'écrit du n'importe quoi, mes personnages viennent-ils de prendre le contrôle de mon être ? (Si Kaoru vient me contrôler je vais pas dire non bon bref les fantasmes je vais me les garder hein)

Rajout : je retire ma promesse hihi gomen m( )m

Nom : Niikura Kaoru

Age : 19ans

Situation familiale : ma seule famille c'est ces 4 mecs là bas

Raison de présence dans l'établissement : transfère

Au fin fond de la campagne nipponne il y a un petit village agricole entouré de champs. Deux gigantesques champs me séparent de ce petit village que j'aperçois à travers le grillage de cette prison. Si on aurait été dehors aurait il réagit ainsi ? Quel morveux celui là aussi… mais…

Kaoru enchaîner cigarette sur cigarette depuis sa discutions avec le blond il s'était clos dans un silence presque totale juste Die avait réussi à lui faire cracher quelque mots mais pas plus. Il était resté dans la chambre de Kyo, il voulait juste le voir pour se rassurer et peut être lui parler si il ne le détestait pas au point de l'ignorer.

_Kyo…_

Une fumée blanchâtre sortit de sa bouche et alla se perdre de l'autre coté de grillage. Il lui avait tellement fait peur mais lui avouer était au dessus de ses forces. Il se souvenait de leur discutions dans l'infirmerie.

_- Tu… t'es là depuis longtemps ?_

_- Gomen je te réveille ?_

_- Tu veux quoi Kao ?_

_- Me rassurer…_

_- Tu viens voir comme ta torture ma bien touché, comme je me suis laissé emporté, désolé je l'ai juste frôler la mort que tu voulais que j'ai_

_- Kyo !... baka pourquoi tu réagis ainsi ? Pourquoi tu compliques tout ?!_

_- … Kao sort…_

_-… pourquoi tu ne veux même pas me parler ?_

_C'est trop dur_

Kyo avait refusé de lui répondre et il sortit le blond avait gagné. Il voulait partir loin. Il avait essayer le dortoir, il savait que ça allait finir comme ça avec Die et Toshiya et il était resté planté devant eux les larmes à l'œil, il se revoyait et se trouvait vraiment minable. Die était parti ces problème ne pouvait plus le toucher sur son nuage d'amour même si les problèmes quotidien le ramené parfois à la raison. Il s'était alors réfugié dans la cour, assez grande pour ne pas être déranger et fumer sans que petit malin essaye –sans réussir- à le racketter. Il avait fait ça pendant trois jours déjà à se remuer la cervelle pour comprendre, pourquoi c'était si dur ? Pourquoi Kyo ne voulait pas l'entendre ? Des pas le sortirent de ses pensées noires, quelqu'un s'approcher. Il ne se retourna pas attendant de voir.

- Kao ? Ça va ?

Il ne reconnut pas la voix du premier coup mais quand le garçon vint s'adosser contre le grillage il se rappela, c'était Hitsugi, Kyo lui parlait souvent depuis qu'il partait voir ce Shinya.

- Kaoru ?

- Hai… gomen

- Ça fait trois jours au moins que tu reste là tu bouge pas, tu es sur que ça va ?

- beaucoup… pourquoi t'es là ?

Normalement à cette heure là tout le monde était à l'intérieur.

- Ben aujourd'hui je vais voir Shinya, tu sais le fils du directeur.

- Ah ouai tu va faire du baby-sitting

- … non tu sais Kaoru, c'est quelque de ano sympa, et puis tu sais quand t'es enfermé et que ta seule envie c'est de sortir, ça fait toujours du bien quelqu'un comme lui.

- … C'est sûrement pour ça que Kyo allait le voir murmura-t-il presque pour lui.

- Kyo avait besoin de parler répondit Hitsugi à cette question muette.

- …Dit Hitsugi.

- Hai ?

- Tu me laisses prendre ta place aujourd'hui ?

Le jeune garçon réfléchit un moment, après tout Kaoru avait frappé Kyo et était quelqu'un d'assez froid. Shinya réussirait-il à rester une après-midi avec lui ?

- Je sais que tu t'inquiètes, c'est vrai je suis froid avec les gens, j'en frappe certain dit-il sans nommer Kyo la principale victime. Et puis j'alimente une certaine jalousie envers Shinya qui est le confident de Kyo mais…

- Je pense que tu n'aurais pas dû préciser le dernier point plaisanta Hitsugi avant de reprendre, Shinya est plus jeune que toi, je sais ça ne veut rien dire. Et il a entendus parlait de toi que par Kyo et moi, et je te rappel que ben Kyo il est pas très amicale avec toi.

- Je sais… répondu Kaoru qui n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappel. Mais j'aimerais lui parlait à ce Shinya qui à réussi à faire sourire mon… ano ami.

Hitsugi le regarda un peu interrogatif puis lui aussi se mit à observer de l'autre coté du grillage. Shinya était un peu triste de ne pas pouvoir avoir de nouvelle de Kyo et lui aussi ne pouvait pas l'aider, mais Kaoru, lui, il devait savoir quelque chose et puis si il ne savait rien il aurait pu remonter le moral à Shinya.

- … t'as des nouvelles de Kyo ?

- Hai, en quelque chose, il va

- C'n'est pas à moi que tu vas aller le dire lui répondit le jeune garçon avec un sourire complice.

_- tu va où ? demanda le plus jeune comme inquiet_

_- Je vais cherché de quoi manger, sinon tu vas encore pleurer que tu mange pas assez, que t'es en pleine croissance rah je t'entends déjà te plaindre lui répondu le plus grand avec un sourire aux lèvres._

_- Je ne boude pas d'abord répondu Kyo d'un ton boudeur._

_Kaoru se pencha sur lui et ébouriffa ses cheveux blonds, il se releva et sortit en compagnie de Die. _

Pourquoi se souvenir lui remonta aux yeux ? Kyo était différent avant… avant cette putain de nuit qui nous a tous changer… le blond était souriant et aimait taquiner Kaoru qui répondait très volontiers mais ça avait changé depuis cette nuit. Kaoru s'obligea à oublier se passage, il arrivait chez Shinya et ne voulait pas faire mauvaise impression d'entré.

Malheureusement pour lui, malgré ses sourires ou autre façade il ne reçut qu'un regard noir, un visage fermé et des lèvres pincer par le dégoût. Les deux surveillant le démenotta et lui expliquèrent quelques règles à respecter mais c'est Shinya qui lui rappela la plus importante :

- je peux appelé à tout moment si j'ai un problème ou si je me sens en insécurité

_Super je suis prévenus au moins._

- moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de faire ta connaissance répondit-il comme simple réponse.

Les gardes étaient partit, un peu inquiet, l'après midi allait être tendu pour les deux là. Shinya regarda Kaoru un moment et coupa un terme au silence froid qu'il faisait peser.

- tu es Kaoru ne ?

- Hai, gomen ce n'est pas moi que tu attendais mais…

- c'est pas grave… tu veux rentrer ? _Après tout même si Kyo en parlait comme si c'était la pire des ordures, il l'aime…_

Kaoru suivit Shinya à l'intérieur, il ne s'aventura pas à faire la visite de la maison et suivit Shinya le plus prés possible.

- Kyo lui s'est pas privé pour visiter plaisanta Shinya. _Je ne suis pas aussi méchant hein !_

- c'est ceux que je me disais, il a même du fouillait dans les placards non ? Renchérit Kaoru maintenant attendris par cette image d'un Kyo fouineur.

- Non… il n'en a pas eut le temps, maintenant qu'il…qu'il est en…

- isolement finit Kaoru comme si il lui venait à l'aide. Tu sais… il sort bientôt

- Honto ni ? Shinya s'était retournait et avait presque sautait au cou du brun. Quand ? Quand est qu'il sort ? Il viendra me voir ? La dernière fois que je l'ai vu s'était pas ano pas super quoi. Shinya avait revu Kyo juste avant son isolement, il s'était précipité au parloir et avait hurlé son nom pour lui parler. Il se souvenait d'ailleurs de la dispute monumentale qu'il avait récolté mais s'était pas important, il avait pu voir Kyo Tooru…

Kaoru regardait son visage s'attrister :

- Il sort a la fin de la semaine, t'en fais pas Shinya si il refuse de te voir je te l'enverrais à bon coup de pieds dans le cul… ano gomen.

- Et moi je lui en donnerais un bien placé et si il faut j'irais jusqu'à là bas. Renchérit Shinya en pointant le pensionnat.

Shinya prit conscience qu'il s'était un peu vite emporté et se calma directement, faisant dos à Kaoru il lui proposa à boire et sans attendre de réponse il courut se cacher dans la cuisine. Kaoru le regarda amusé, le jeune garçon avait rougit et ça ne lui donner que plus de charme. Kaoru le suivit à pas de loup, en entrant dans la cuisine il ne pu s'empêcher de constater la propreté des lieux. Shinya lui faisait toujours dos, plus occupé à observer le thé glacé couler dans les verres il ne sentit pas Kaoru se rapprocher jusqu'à se planter juste derrière lui. Kaoru se pencha doucement au dessus de son oreille et lui chuchota :

- Bou !

Shinya sursauta, risquant de faire tomber le verre qu'il était entrain de remplir mais Kaoru le rattrapa au vol.

- Mais t'es malade ou quoi ?!

- Tu étais tout timide, je me suis dit que ça pouvais détendre lui dit Kaoru un grand sourire innocent sur le visage.

- Détendre ! Détendre ! Ouai ben à d'autre tu m'as fait super peur.

- N'est plus peur Shin Chan, je suis là n'est plus peur.

Kaoru s'était mit à bercer le blond pour le calmer. Il rigola en sentant Shinya se crisper et retira une mèche de devant son oreille pour lui chuchoter :

- Dis moi Shin Chan, je te fais peur ? Tu n'as jamais été touché par un garçon ? C'est pas comme si je te caressais avec des idées derrière la tête Finit-il en lui caressant une mèche.

- Non mais… ano… Kyo ?

- Oui Kyo, t'en fais pas je vais pas te sauté dessus je voulais juste voir jusqu'où tu lui ressemblé… il était comme toi quand je l'ai rencontré…

- Dit Kao, tu me racontes ?

- Kao ? C'est bon je te touche et j'ai le droit à un petit surnom ? Plaisanta Kaoru mais voyant que Shinya se renfermer encore il le rassura. Ça sonne bien dans ta bouche gamin, tu veux savoir comment j'ai rencontré Kyo ?

- Hai !

Shinya s'extirpa de l'emprise de Kaoru, attrapa les verre et lui proposa de le suivre pour s'asseoir au salon. Après avoir prit place confortablement et avoir demander sans grand résultat si il pouvait fumer, Kaoru commença :

- bon il faut que tu saches déjà qu'il y a un certain respect du voleur. Ouai ça sonne bidon mais en gros ça dit qu'un voleur ne vole que part nécessité sinon il n'a pas le respect des autre voleur et ne peut pas participer aux Grand Plans de Voles, des voles de grandes quantités fait avec différent groupes. Bon mais c'est pas ça le truc : un voleur ne vole que par nécessité et que dans son terrain : il ne pique par la nourriture de la bouche des autres.

- Y'a un syndicat ?

- haha, drôle gamin, je continue ou t'as d'autres blagues ? Voyant que Shinya s'était cloué dans un mutisme de timidité Kaoru continua : J'habitais avec Die, un pote d'enfance qui est dans tout mes casses et mes plans (c'est moi la tête parce qu'avec lui… bref) et comme d'habitude c'est moi qui devait aller chercher la bouffe de monsieur. Au supermarché je me suis fait bousculer par un gamin qui devait avoir ton age et qui s'est mit à me faire milles excuses avec son grand regard angélique mais ce qu'il ne savait pas se gamin c'est qu'il ne faut pas voler un voleur comme moi. Il était trop lent et ses mains on les sentait qui te tripote pour prendre ton fric. Euh le gamin c'était Kyo t'avais compris ?

- Ahhh !!

- c'est pas possible bref. Je l'ai laissé me voler et faire ses courses tranquillement et puis j'ai fait la queue à la même caisse que lui, juste derrière lui. T'aurais dû voir ça tête encore plus embarrassé que toi il était trop euh marrant _kawai_. Pendant toute le queue il a pas cherché à se retourner ni autre et puis quand c'est venu à son tour de payer il a euh paniqué ouai, il avait plus le porte-monnaie. Il jetait des regard de chien battu pour s'excuser et se fouiller partout en essayant de retrouver son bien enfin mon bien que bien sur je lui avais reprit. Arrête de me regarder comme ça Shin, il était vraiment drôle à voir jusqu'à qu'il se mette à paniquer. Il était perdu et la queue se faisait longue alors j'ai passé mes articles avec les siens et je lui ai murmuré à l'oreille « c'est ça que tu cherche ? » ou un truc du genre. J'ai tout mis dans un sac pour qu'il ne s'enfuit pas avec les articles, j'ai payé et je l'ai attrapé par le col pour le conduire dehors dans un endroit disons euh sombre pour régler nos compte…

Shinya regardait Kaoru buvant chacune des paroles de son récit il se laissa emporter devenant presque un spectateur de la scène.

Kaoru avait plaqué Kyo contre un mur le bloquant à l'épaule par une main et tenant son sac dans l'autre bras. Kyo tremblais mais dans un élan de virilité ou de folie il se ressaisit et fit face à Kaoru avec un sourire malicieux.

- Oh merci de m'avoir payé mes articles, je t'aurais bien remboursé mais on ma volé mon porte monnaie, on est vraiment plus à l'appris…

- Bien essayé ton petit sourire et ton regard peiné mais il ne marche pas avec moi. Tu sais que c'est pas bien de voler ? Et surtout aussi mal que toi ?

- Na Nani ?! Je vole mal ?

- Fais pas l'étonner gamin, j'en senti ta main comme si tu me prévenais que tu allais me voler. Le minimum de savoir d'un voleur et de savoir comment se comporter devant sa victime au moins mais tu n'es pas discret non plus pour ça. Et puis tu ne sens même pas quand on te vole, déjà le porte monnaie et maintenant

- Et maintenant mon carnet, je l'ai senti, j'ai rien dit parce que je prenais note.

Kyo tendit la mains pour récupérer son carnet mais Kaoru ne lui rendit pas.

- tu vole et tu voudrais en plus que je te rendes t'es affaires ? Pour qui il est ce festin ?

Kaoru s'était rapproché, ses mèches jouaient avec celles de Kyo qui lui avait perdu toute nuance de jeu. Il devait manger et pour cela il devait récupérer ses affaires et son carnet en plus, il lui avait prit son carnet.

- Bon, ami est malade il faut qu'il mange. _Autant jouer la carte sincérité, il m'a l'air intéressant…_

- Oh, heureusement que le porte monnaie ne m'appartient pas, parce que ton festin il compte pas 200 yens mais franchement plus.

- Ah ben toi aussi tu l'as volé ce porte-monnaie !

- Et alors ? Kaoru s'était encore plus rapproché. Kyo était perdu dans son regard noir et mystérieux.

Kyo s'était remit à trembler, _il pourrait pas se reculer un tout petit peu au moins ?!_

- T'as peur gamin ?

- Roh c'est bon hein t'arrête de m'appeler gamin, je m'appelle Kyo !?

- Ohhh bon tu sais quoi, Kyo, je vais te noter une adresse et si tu veux vraiment manger va chercher ton pote et venez vous incruster.

Kaoru avait changé, il était plus amicale et s'était _enfin_ reculé. Il fouilla dans son manteau à la recherche d'un stylo me ne trouvant rien il se mit a fouiller dans les poches de Kyo.

- Arrête d'avoir peur s'il te plait ou sinon les gens vont croire que je profite de toi.

Ayant enfin trouvé le pourquoi de sa fouille, Kaoru barbouilla une adresse sur une page vierge du carnet de Kyo et au lieu de lui rendre il déchira la page et lui tendit.

- C'est trop facile de refuser une invitation, sauf quand je possède quelque chose que tu veux récupérer.

Kaoru lui fit un rapide salut accompagné d'un « jaa » qui voulait plus dire à tout à l'heure que autre chose puis il disparut à l'angle de la rue laissant Kyo abasourdi se demandant ce qui venait de se passer.

En entrant Kaoru fut agresser par un jeune homme au cheveux flamboyant qui « grève la dalle » mais le repoussa habillement lui disant qu'ils allaient avoir des invités. Die bouda et dans un appel au secours de son ventre il repartit en direction du canapé devant sa télé. Une grosse demie heure plus tard la porte sonna et Kaoru se leva pour aller répondre encouragé par les râlement de Die. A la porte se tenait deux garçons : le blond qu'il avait déjà croisé et un autre garçon plus renfermé au cheveux noir qui dégageait un aura mystérieux. Bizarrement Die arrêta presque directement de se plaindre pour aller se mêler au nouveaux arrivants et plus précisément à un nouveau arrivant. Il avait essayé de lui parler, lui demandant les chose les plus simples comme son nom, son age et autre question bateau mais à chaque fois il ne lui répondait pas le fixant longuement, les yeux emplis de sentiments mélangés. C'est le deuxième qui répondit pour lui :

- Son nom c'est Toshiya mais t'en aura pas besoin, lui parle pas et l'approche pas commença sèchement Kyo, de toute façon il ne répondra pas fini t'il un peu triste en jetant un regard vers Toshiya qui lui sourit comme pour le rassurer.

Le soirée se déroula sans trop de problème, les uns rigolant avec les autres, la nourriture faisant le tour de la table, les pics jeté à tout va et pour tout individus et des sourires… Die était fière de lui, avoir réussi à faire sourire Toshiya devant les yeux épaté et méfiant de Kyo l'avait rendu heureux. Kaoru avait raconté comment Kyo avait osé le voler à un Die qui se moqué d'un Kyo devenant rouge de colère devant un Toshiya, il faut l'avouer, un peu perdu. La nuit tomba vite comme toute les barrière que les jeunes hommes avaient construite autour d'eux pour se préserver. Kyo sorti enfin d'un des fou rire qu'avait provoqué Die et annonça leur départ. Tout le monde était un peu déçu de se quitter comme ça surtout que Kaoru savait ce qui attendais Kyo, une mère à bout de nerf, mais le jeune homme lui sourit et le Kyo à l'œil malin et pétillant lui cria « à bientôt ojiisan ! » et de partir en courant suivit par un Toshiya un peu triste de se séparer de Die.

Shinya regardait Kaoru lui raconter cette histoire. Il était lumineux et souriant plus le jeune homme ténébreux qu'il avait vu a son arrivée. Il avait envi de demander pourquoi leur relation avait si mal évolué, pourquoi alors que tout les deux ils s'aimaient mais Kaoru parla le premier :

- Après tu vois, on sait revu tous, on faisait des petits coup comme ça et puis j'ai appris que Kyo se faisait de plus en plus frapper par sa mère mais aussi par l'une de ses relation « de boulot » très accès alcool et on a décidé Die et moi que Toshiya et Kyo vivrait avec nous. C'était pour son bien que je faisais et pour le bien de Toshiya qui reprenait goût à la parole mais Kyo m'en a voulu de l'obliger à abandonner sa mère et je le comprends, il voulait juste extérioriser ce qu'il ressentait.

- Mais t'as bien fait Kao, tu ne sais pas comment Kyo aurait fini si tu ne les avais pas sorti de là.

- Il serait mort et Toshiya perdu, sa mère est morte quelque temps après leur départ, ils l'ont retrouvée dans un sale état, elle a fait une overdose et son copain en a profiter pour la violer et la dépouiller. Kyo a dû aller identifier le corps et je l'ai accompagné même si il me faisait la gueule d'une façon super monumentale. Sa mère faisait vraiment peur à voir, elle était maigre et sa couleur était verdâtre. Kyo avait réussi à sortir que c'était sa mère et il se précipitait pleurer dans mes bras avant de reculer et de m'insulter. Il avait raison si je ne l'aurai pas obliger à quitter sa mère peut être qu'elle ne serait pas morte… mais

- Mais peut-être que lui oui. Finit Shinya d'un ton déterminé.

- … Et puis à partir de là ça a évolué d'une façon encore plus négative. Il m'adressait très rarement la parole, même Toshiya me parler plus que lui. Et y'a eu comme l'apothéose : Yoshiki…

- Qui c'est ?

Kaoru regarda Shinya un moment, il pensait que Kyo lui en aurait parlé.

- Hm… personne

- Si tu crois me faire gober ça tu te trompe.

- C'est bon, c'est personne… bon je vais peut être rentrer moi, ils font pas tarder.

Kaoru se leva comme pour se diriger vers l'entrée mais Shinya le rattrapa et le tir vers lui.

- Qui c'est ? Il devenait sérieux.

- Tu ressembles vraiment beaucoup à Kyo.

- Arrête et dit moi.

Le ton de Shinya était dur et Kaoru laissa échapper :

- C'est le me qui a violé Kyo par ma faute…

Le silence s'installa entre les deux garçon qui se fixait. Kaoru était redevenu sombre et déterminé, il se l'avait suffisamment répété pour croire que c'était vrai. Shinya l'observait sans trop comprendre, il l'interrogeait du regard :

- Il… je… on ano avait monter un plan pour faire un grand coup avant de partir. On voulait changer de trou. Et enfaîte on a fait la rencontre de Yoshiki, un veuf et plein au as donc un peu d'argent perdu ça ne lui faisait pas de mal. Et on a appris qu'il aimait les jeunes hommes, Yoshiki était un pédophile né, sa moyenne d'age c'était 13-15 exactement la tranche de Kyo et Toshiya donc on a monté un le coup.

- ils étaient d'accords ?

- bien sur que oui sinon on aurait pas monté le coup. Ils devaient l'amadouer pour finir chez lui et en profiter pour prendre bijoux, argent et autre truc pendant que Die et moi on les surveillait. Mais cet enfoiré a haussé lever la main sur Kyo qui tomba inconscient dans la chambre. Die et moi on pouvait pas se douter et c'est Toshiya qui se précipita hors de la maison, seul, en criant que Kyo ne bougeait plus. Je suis monté mais… mais Yoshiki était sur Kyo… il allait le… alors je l'ai attrapé et projeté de l'autre coté de la chambre… mais il était plus vieux que moi et il m'a assommé. Quand je me suis réveillé il était sur moi mais ça compter plus pour moi, Kyo était inconscient il fallait que je le sorte de là. J'ai projeté Yoshiki contre le mur, prit Kyo et on est parti. J'ai veillé toute la nuit à son chevet mais à son réveil j'ai pas eu le courage de l'affronter et je l'ai abandonné. Comme avec Yoshiki…

- Kyo était d'accord ?

- Hai demo

- Quand Kyo était inconscient, tu l'as aidés ?

- Hai demo

- Non y'a pas de mais, tu l'as aidés comme t'as pu, donc ne te sert pas de cette excuse bidon du « j'ai abandonné Kyo » c'est lâche et c'est pas toi.

- Comment tu peux le savoir toi ?

- t'es pas lâche t'es amoureux. Si tu es partit c'est parce que tu ne pouvais pas supporter de voir celui que t'aime aussi mal.

Kaoru ne pu répondre, Shinya avait raison. Mais que devait-il faire ?

- Maintenant Kaoru, tu as 3 jours pour préparé un joli discours de re-bienvenu à Kyo, plaisanta Shinya, allait c'est bientôt l'heure, fini ton verre et fout moi la camps.

Shinya avait un très long sourire silencieux sur le visage, Kaoru ne pu que répondre à l'affirmatif lui aussi et il finit son verre. Il avait trois jour pour se préparer, encore trois long jours sans Kyo qui lui manquait.

_A suivre…_

Pff je ne l'aime pas ce chapitre en plus je suis vraiment beaucoup en retard mais (oui mais) j'ai une excuse. La première semaine de retard c'est parce que mon frère a jugé amusant de me couper l'ordi et après c'est à cause d'un manque cruel d'idée. Et autre excuse alors je vous explique y'a eu l'histoire de mon frere qui m'a coupé la ligne, aprés j'ai pu me connecter mais (et j'avoue c'est la vérité) n'a pas voulu prendre ma fic (trop nul p-e XD) et j'ai pourtant essayé tout le week end, aprés (ouai c'est pas fini) l'ordi de mon frere a subi un gros bug (je sais pas quoi a cause de je sais tro quoi) et donc pouf pas internet et une fic sur le dos qui me dit "Eh tu me poste quand?"

Je ne sais pas comment vous présenter la suite parce que si je suis mon idée il me reste au moins 2 chapitre à faire un pour Kyo et un pour Die oh attendais non y'a pas de problème (exposé les soucis à plat ça aide beaucoup didonc)

Bon kisu n'a vous et un coucou à Hiera, rah même si on se parle que à travers reviews et MP je t'adore XD


	4. tu veux être mon keupin!

**Auteur** : Ajousan Amai (le retour lool)

**Sujet** : euh toujours Diru

**Genre : **alors provocation lemon (vous savez que le mot provocation c'est LE mot que j'oublie tout le temps ? OO intéressant hein ?! XD)

**Disclaimer** : Bon, toujours la même chose, ils m'appartiennent corps et âmes, ils ne peuvent rien faire sans ma permission et tout XD

**Explication du retard **?: Je vais vous expliquer mon problème : j'ai eux des tas de truc a faire et puis j'ai coincé dans ce chapitre car il y a un petit nouveau et j'ai prit beaucoup de temps pour le trouver moi- même alors qu'il était tout simple lool

**Résumé** : alors…. (Maxi résumé) Die, Kyo, Toshiya et Kaoru se connaissent depuis longtemps, ils s'étaient rencontré lors d'un "petit malentendus" entre Kaoru et Kyo. Les quatre garçons on fait quelque "bêtises" ensemble et après avoir tentait de voler un riche veuf du nom de Yoshiki ils ont étaient mis en maison de corrections. Kyo et Kaoru ont souffert de cette histoire, Kyo a faillit se faire violer et Kaoru a vus cette scène avant de sauver notre petit blond. Les deux garçons sont maintenant en froid et la tension règne entre eux sauf que Shinya est entré dans leurs vies. Shinya est le fils de directeur et c'est aussi un garçon tendre qui a tout de suite beaucoup apprécié et aidé Kyo, il a même réussi à lui faire avouer qu'il aimait Kaoru tout comme Kaoru l'aime. Die et Toshiya sont sortis plutôt bien de cette histoire chez Yoshiki en effet les deux garçons se sont avoués leur amours l'un pour l'autre et depuis ils sont inséparables… (Je m'embrouille toujours pour les résumés --')

**Déclaration auteur **: ben un truc inutile mais qui va me changer la vie j'ai une bouillotte (kmy j'ai bouillotte et toi marmotte XD) qu'est ce qui fait froid j'ai envie de partir au soleil lool (Hiera je t'en supplie vient pas me dire que chez toi il fait chaud lool)

_**bonne lecteur** _

**Nom **: Daisuke Andô

**Age** : 19 ans

**Situation familiale **: euh marié ? (Rire)

**Raison de la présence **: transfère

_Connard de nouveau, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. Si un jour un nouveau débarque dans votre vie et se la joue gentil et ami ami avec vous, méfiez vous…_

Les nouvelles courent très vite dans des établissements clos. Alors quand la rumeur cour que des nouveaux arriveent tout le monde est excité sauf un garçon plus intéressé par son copain que par la rumeur.

- Die arrête, j'arrive pas à entendre et puis on va se faire repérer chuchota Toshiya en arrêtant la descente des mains de son ami.

- Hm on sent fout…

- Non pas moi et puis j'ai dit au autre que je leur ferrais un rapport en détail !

- Hm je t'en fais un moi de rapport si tu veux…

Die se pencha dans le cou de Toshiya cherchant sa veine palpitante du bout de la langue. Le brun se laissa faire un moment avant de repenser à sa mission et de repousser Die par un élan de bonne volonté. Il lui jeta un regard noir et continua d'écouter le directeur parler :

- Oui ils vont être 4, on m'a dit qu'ils finissaient leurs peines ici car leur précédent établissement ne pouvait plus les garder par manque de place, ils ont bientôt fini avec tout ça donc je ne pense pas que les mettre sous grande surveillance sert à quelque chose.

- C'est vrai monsieur le directeur, il reste de la place dans le dortoir B ? Questionna le sous-directeur.

- B ? B c'est nous Die écoute on a des nouveaux.

- Oui, mais si on garde la place de Niimura il va falloir surveiller ses copains pour qu'ils ne soient pas trop dur avec eux.

- Roh tout de suite on passe pour des brutes pff …

- Die ferme-la, tu veux nous faire repérer ?

- Oui surtout qu'ils sont très violents moi je pense qu'on devrait les surveiller plus, continua le directeur, et surtout Daisuke qui est très violent…

- Roh c'est bon hein je suis pas si violent que ça, Die surgit de sa cachette pour allez se plaindre au directeur, et puis arrête si j'ai tapé l'autre con c'est qu'il l'avait cherché…

- Je sais Die, je voulais juste que tu sortes de ta cachette.

- Et puis pour… quoi ?!

- Die ! Tu nous a fait repéré baka… Bonjour monsieur le directeur, comment va votre fils ? Toshiya lança un très beau sourire comme pour faire effacer leur séance d'espionnage.

- Très bien merci, il a eut la visite de Kaoru… Tu sais Toshiya, ne vas pas faire des missions d'espionnage avec ton copain.

- Mais c'est pas mon… ano oui monsieur le directeur, j'irais avec un autre ami.

Toshiya se détourna avant que ses joues rougies ne se fassent voir, lança un au revoir avant de tirer Die avec lui.

- Donc comme ça y'a des nouveaux ?

- Die, t'as écouté quelque chose à la discutions ?

- Ano non je t'écoutais toi mon koi

Toshiya donna un cou dans les cotes à Die et lui tira la langue avant de succomber à sa bouche tremblante. Les deux garçon passèrent l'après midi à chercher les lèvres de l'autres dans chaque endroit discret, les nouveaux arrivaient ce soir et Die voulait profiter de son koi avant qu'il soit absorbé par son idée de nouveaux. Le soir venu, Toshiya avait abandonné Die pour aller accueillir les nouveaux, le laissant seul en manque de bisous dans les dortoirs. Le roux bouda sur son lit refusant d'aller accueillir ces « con de nouveaux » et ce sont les rires de Toshiya qui le fit sortir de son boudin. Toshiya rigolait comme… _merde on dirais une meuf qui se fait draguer… draguer ?_ Die se relava à toute allure et observa vers l'entrée du dortoir. Deux garçons était là sur le chambranle à parler et à rire, Die n'eut pas de peine à reconnaître Toshiya mais le deuxième ne lui disait rien du tout. Il alla pour se lever et dire bonjour à l'arrivant mais il fut stopper par une main qui se balada sur les hanches de Toshiya. Le nouveau avait osé toucher Toshiya et en plus il s'était penché à son oreille pour lui dire des choses. Die ne s'inquiéta pas, il savait que Toshiya allait gentiment le repousser, il le savait, il le savait, il le pensait. Toshiya posa un main sur l'épaule du garçon avant de lui soufflet a l'oreille des mots qui n'avait pas du tout l'air d'un non ou d'un avertissement. Les deux garçons continuèrent leur petite conversation très personnelle devant les yeux semi surpris semi furieux de Die. Toshiya posa le regard vers Die et se souvint qu'il était toujours là, il parut un peu perdu avant de se repousser du garçon et de lui faire un timide sourire pour ensuite se diriger vers Die. Il s'assit à coté de lui sur le lit et commença les présentations mais une main vint s'ancrer sur ses hanches et un bras l'entourer. Die le devança et se présenta tout seul :

- Salut ! Die desu

- 'hayo Aki desu **(1) **! Lui répondit l'arrivant en lui tendant la main, oh Toshiya c'est que tu es prit kuso on fera avec !

- Avec quoi ? Questionna un Die de plus en plus furieux.

- Ben avec toi euh… Die, tu penses le garder pour toi tout seul ? Il faut savoir partager ? Aki lançant un petit sourire à Toshiya qui regarda ailleurs quand Die l'interrogea du regard.

- Tu veux te faire Toshiya ? Tu sais à qui tu demandes de partager ? Fais attention à toi euh bidule.

- Aki… j'aime jouer. Bon je vais chercher mes valises, Toshiya tu me gardes une place à coté de toi ?

Aki sorti du dortoir, Toshiya rigola à sa blague mais Die n'y trouvait rien de drôle

- Il est drôle tu ne trouve pas ?

- Je vais t'en foutre moi des "drôle", il essaye de me voler mon copain là ?

- Mais non il rigolait Die, tout de suite tu t'emporte pff.

Toshiya se leva et se dirigea vers un lit vide prés du sien.

- Attend Toshi tu vas lui faire de la place à coté de ton lit ?

- Ben ouai pourquoi ?

- Et moi ?!!

- Die un lit à deux coté baka

- Putain Toshiya !! Tu rigoles là ?

- Non Die, je te jure que y'a deux côtés et puis je n'ai pas le droit de me faire des amis ici ?

- C'est pas un ami qu'il veut être c'est un amant ! Toshiya tu veux me tromper ?

- Kuso mais que tu peux être con des fois pff.

Toshiya s'approcha de Die toujours assis sur le lit. Die paraissait vraiment sérieux. Toshiya vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui et le fit s'allonger.

- Die pourquoi te tromper ?

Toshiya se pencha dans son cou et y posa de doux baisers. Die poussa Toshiya sur le coté et vint se pencher sur lui.

- Oh risque de paraître macho, tu es à moi Toshiya et je ferais tout pour le montrer à l'autre con…

- Hum… si être macho pour toi c'est être diablement sexy ça me dérange pas le moins du monde.

Toshiya attrapa le cou de Die pour quémander un baiser que Die accepta après un impérial sourire. Les deux garçons se cherchèrent un moment, leurs mains sous le tee-shirt de l'autre quand une voix toussa à l'entrée de la porte.

- Euh vous savez que y'a plein de gens juste à coté ?

- Ano gomen Kaoru, on ne t'avait pas entendu.

Les nouveau arrivèrent chargé de leur minimum accepter par le pensionnat carcéral et des papiers dont le règlement de l'établissement. Aki arriva son sac en bandoulière, Toshiya lui tenait les papiers en expliquant un peu mieux les règles en l'aidant à se faire une image des lieux… Die quant à lui était resté sur son lit et regarder la scène à deux lit de lui. Les deux garçons étaient très proche… trop proche. Aki devait être entrain de raconter une histoire très amusante car Toshiya était plié en deux sur lui. Ils étaient assis sur le lit d'Aki et pour ne pas tomber par terre Toshiya s'était laissé tomber sur les genoux d'Aki. Leurs rires se calmèrent et Aki passa ses doigts fins dans les cheveux châtain du petit copain de roux aussi rouge que ses mèches. Die avait beau tout faire pour se contenir mais de dos cette position n'avait rien d'amicale. Il regarda ailleurs pour se décourager d'attaquer Aki, il y avait encore quelque personne dans le dortoir mais ils commençaient à partir. Dans quelques minutes la colère de Die allait éclater, quelques minutes, juste le temps qu'ils se décident tous à sortir. Mais malheureusement pour Die personne ne recevait ses messages subliminaux et tout le monde restait dans le dortoir. Ne sachant plus se contenir devant un Aki et un Toshiya allongés sur le même lit et se chuchotants des choses à l'oreilles, Die craqua. Le roux se leva et cria à tout le monde de sortir. Tout le monde le regarda étonnés, ils ne savaient pas quelle torture Die supporter depuis la vue de ce Aki. Les anciens du dortoir sortirent tranquillement, on savait qu'il ne fallait pas être contre Die quand il était dans cet état. Un nouveau essaya de dire quelque chose mais Die le regarder avec l'unique envie de "tuer du con". Kaoru prit le nouveau par les épaules et lui proposa de prendre la direction de la sortie. Seul Toshiya était resté, Aki allait partir comme si de rien n'était mais Die l'arrêta net dans sa fuite lui ordonnant de rester.

« Bon moi je reste devant au cas où… au cas où j'en sais rien… dit Kaoru en refermant la porte.

- Euh Die tu pourrais me dire pourquoi tu lui cris dessus comme si c'était un chien ?!

- Très simple, ç'en ai un ! Connard dit le maintenant t'as en projet de te faire Toshiya ?! Mais tu rêves ! Tu crois vraiment que tu vas pouvoir te le faire avec moi à coté ?!

- hm… T'as raison… Faudrait que je me débarrasse de toi…

- Te débarrasser de moi ? Oh mais Aki tu pense vraiment pouvoir te débarrasser de moi ? Tu ne toucheras pas un seul des cheveux de Toshi. »

Aki lui adressa un léger sourire moqueur et se rapprocha un peu plus de Toshiya.

« Pas un seul tu dis ? Mais Die je peux toucher ses hanches ?

- Aki arrête, il va vraiment s'emporter.

- Toshiya laisses et sort j'ai un truc à régler avec ton copain.

- Die ?! Die tu vas le frapper ? Non mais n'importe quoi, Kyo va revenir et toi tu vas prendre sa place en isolement ? Die tu ne lui feras rien… onegai.

- Il ne va pas me frapper Toshiya. »

Toshiya le regarda bizarrement, comment pouvait-il savoir qu'il n'allait pas le frapper comme il le faisait aux autres ? Toshiya s'apprêta à sortir mais Die l'appela. Le châtain s'approcha et se blotti dans ses bras, Die se pencha pour avoir ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent devant Aki qui observait la scène, pendant tout le baiser Die n'avait pas lâché des yeux Aki et le regarder à présent avec des yeux noir. Toshiya était à lui il pouvais le posséder quand il le voulait. Les deux amants mirent fin à leur baiser et Die glissa à l'oreille de Toshiya ce qu'il lui avait dit plus tôt : il ferait tout pour montrer que Toshiya lui appartenait.

Toshiya sortit, Kaoru était encore devant le dortoir une cigarette à la main. D'après le regard de Die il savait exactement ce qu'il allait faire : il le connaissait trop bien, Die ne pouvait pas résister il choisit donc d'envoyer Toshiya le plus loin possible.

Enfin seuls Die se rapprocha d'Aki qui alla à sa rencontre. Leurs corps se frôlèrent presque et on sentait la tension de Die. Celui-ci fut plus effrayant que son cadet et avec son regard noir il le fit reculer jusqu'au mur. Die y prit appuis et se pencha sur Aki :

« Alors maintenant qu'on est seuls, tu veux vraiment que je me répète ?

- Hm c'est que t'es pas vraiment clair tu sais ?!

- Je ne suis pas clair là ?

- Non t'es très ambiguë… haha »

Le rire d'Aki eut très vite d'agacer Die qui lui prit le cou pour faire remonter son visage. Il y fit une légère pression mais les rires d'Aki ne stoppèrent pas.

« Hm tu me fais peur Die… haha

- Ah oui ? »

Le roux appuya sa pression et Aki du s'arrêter de rire pour pouvoir encore respirer. Il avait toujours sont sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres mais avait reconsidéré Die un peu plus au sérieux.

« Die si tu compte me faire peur en jouant les machos ou les gros dur tu n'y arrivera pas. J'ai tellement eux l'habitude que là tu me fait plus bander qu'autre chose.

- ça tombe bien c'est ce que je voulais… tu n'y toucheras pas t'entend !? C'est comme si tu violais mon territoire et, Aki, je vais le défendre comme il se doit. Toshiya est mon copain et c'est pas un petit branleur sorti de je ne sais où qui va me faire peur ou douter. Donc… je vais te montrer que je contrôle mon territoire.

- Hm… me montrer ? Si tu restes aussi prés tu va même me faire sentir que tu contrôles ton territoire. Tu deviens très bandant tu sais ?!

- Une si belle peau et une si belle voix qui lâchent des mots aussi crus, c'est triste… Die se pencha dans son cou et respira juste à l'entrée de son oreille.

- Corrige moi… Aki avait du mal à retenir l'excitation que Die avait créé en lui »

De sa main droite qui enserrer le cou d'Aki, Die le jeta sur le lit le plus proche (**note importante**).

« Je l'aime et toi t'as juste l'air d'être un mec en manque, vu que ton manque me gène je vais juste le combler »

Die vint s'accroupir sur lui et sans ménagement lui enleva son tee-shirt qu'il laissa tomber parterre. Il ne s'encombra pas de préliminaire et déboutonna le jean du jeune brun qui l'observer avec un léger amusement. Die se leva du lit pour lui enlever son pantalon complètement puis son caleçon et il ouvra à son tour son jean libérant ainsi son éveil.

« Bien sûr je ne vais pas être doux, tu n'es rien pour moi.

- Hm tu m'as l'air d'être doué pour les chose brutales… »

Die vint prendre position entre les jambes du brun et se pencha sur lui pour lui servir l'un de ses sourires sadique **(2).** Sans se faire annoncer Die prit possession du corps d'Aki qui se crispa de douleur. Une douleur si agréable en même temps qu'il en lâcha un gémissement plaintif. Die n'attendit pas qu'il se calme, il se pencha juste à son oreille lui proposant d'être coopératif pour la sécurité de ses fesses. Aki le regarda et lui demanda entre deux complainte si il penser vraiment lui faire mal. Die sourit à cette provocation et pour simple réponse s'empala plus violement faisant cracher un cri d'extase à Aki. Die se pencha, prit appuis sur le lit, leva les jambes d'Aki plus haut et accéléra son rythme sous les cris de jouissance du brun. Leurs respirations saccadées se mêlèrent encore un moment avant qu'ils ne se libèrent tout les deux. Die se retira et lui fit l'un des ses sourires sadique, il passa son doigt sur l'entrejambes du brun et en goûta la saveur avant d'attrapait ses vêtement et de lui envoyait. Après s'être rhabiller ils se laissèrent tout les deux tomber sur le lit :

« C'est bon t'a compris ? demanda Die encore un peu essoufflé.

- C'est bon ?!... ah on ne peut pas dire le contraire.

- Baka !! Touche plus à Toshiya !!

- Pourquoi ?

- T'n'as pas compris ?!

- Non tu me remontres ?

- Non ! Je n'ai pas fait ça pour ton petit plaisir !

- Ah ?! »

Aki tenta de se relever mais décida que la position allongée était peut être la meilleur après ça. Les deux garçons parlèrent un peu d'eux et Die raconta les grandes lignes les moins personnelles de sa rencontre avec Toshiya.

« Dis Aki, pourquoi t'es arrivé là ?

- Comment ça ? Dans ton lit ? Euh tu veux que je te montre ce qu'on a fait ?

- Non baka pourquoi t'as était envoyé dans ce genre d'établissement ?

- Euh enfaîte ben… euh comment… enfaîte j'ai… Aki ne pu finir ses mots il parti dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

- Baka pourquoi tu ris ?

- C'est que… Nerv…. Nerve…. C'est nerveuuux !!!

- Roh raconte !!! Die commençait lui aussi à sourire du fou rire d'Aki.

- Je… Tu vas… te moquer…

- …. Mais non !

- Bon… Aki reprit un peu de contenance, enfaîte euh j'ai était attrapé trop bêtement. Bon hm je te raconte ?

- Ouai vas-y si je peux me moquer de toi

- Sympa comme mec… Bon enfaîte euh… Je suis un enfant de bonne famille. Tu vois le genre de gens a qui t'as envie de cracher à la gueule tellement ils puent le riche et bien ma famille y fait partis. J'en ai eux très vite marre de ces écoles pour riches qui puent l'argent et le marchandage, ces règles bidon que tu contourne avec un peu de pognon… donc j'ai commencé à sécher mais le lycée à rien dit vu que mon père avait l'argent pour les faire taire. Un jour je suis parti me balader dans les rues du Shibuya et j'ai rencontré Shinji et Mao. Ces deux gars ont été mes premières euh relation entre mec tu me suis ?

- Tu vas me dire qu'avant t'étais avec des filles ? Ça ne se voit pas…

- Ouai c'est bon je sais je ressemble a une fille mais c'est ça qui ma fait réussir et

- Et t'emmener ici ?

- Die tu la veux cette histoire ?... ben t'a gueule mon roux… Bref avant comme je t'ai dit j'était un de ces bourges qui attire les filles et qui joue avec, bon je regrette pas hein c'était plutôt marrant au début mais quand ça devient trop facile… enfin avec Mao et Shinji j'ai découvert une nouvelle difficulté. On traînait tout les trois ensemble et peu à peu mon coté bourge coincé hétéro 100 et devenu hétéro 80 puis 75 puis 50 quand ils m'ont tout les deux prit… De là je me suis considérablement libéré, j'osais les accompagné en boite et des fois on revenait avec plusieurs gens. Enfin une vie éclatante où s'amuser avec toute liberté était le plus important.

- T'étais un libertin en gros ?!

- Ouai. Un soir j'ai ramené un mec qui était assez saoul donc ben on est pas allait très loin, T'en mieux parce qu'après avoir désaoulé j'ai prit conscience que c'était franchement un type bizarre. Bref tout ça pour dire qu'il s'est endormit et moi j'avais plus une tune pour rentrer et je savais que les deux autres étaient "occupés" donc je lui ait fait les poches rien de méchant juste pour prendre un taxi. En rentrant j'en ai parlé à Shinji et Mao et ils m'ont ris au nez, d'après eux je venais d'inventer un nouveau jeu. Un jeu qui consister à voler nos amants mais rien de méchant. Le truc c'est qu'un jour j'ai voulu voler un vieux riche qui connaissait mon père. Il m'a attrapait la main dans le sac ou plutôt le pantalon parce que je me suis cassé la gueule, quelle merde, il a voulu porter plainte mais mon père l'en a dissuadé. Il a pas fait ça pour moi mais pour notre nom, il a payé monsieur le gros et à appelait un de ces contacts, le directeur d'ici, pour me faire subir une petite punition. Donc me voila ici au milieux de tueur, j'ai très peur Die protége moi… »

Aki se blotti contre Die en rigolant. Pendant que le roux le repoussa quelqu'un entra.

Une furie entra dans le dortoir et se cloua au pied du lit :

« Que ?! Toi là t'es qui ? Die !! Putain !!!

- Oh Kyo déjà là ? C'est un nouveau il s'appel

- Putain mon lit Die !!! Je ne dors pas là !!! Ils viennent de baiser sur mon lit je dors pas là !!! Kao pourquoi ils on baisé sur mon lit ?! »

Kaoru pointa sa tête dans le dortoir.

« J'ai essayé de te prévenir mais bon

- Kao ?!

- Euh je crois que ça concerne Toshiya

- Et pourquoi ce n'est pas Tosh qui est dans le lit ? Pourquoi MON lit ?!

- Euh enfaîte on a arrangé un problème et ton lit était le plus proche.

- Je ne dors pas là !! Il en est hors de question, putain je ne dors pas dans un lit qui pu la copulation à plein nez.

- Kyo on n'est pas des animaux…

- Die ?! T'es vraiment sérieux ? Attend tu peux pas te retenir jusqu'à ton lit ? Il est là !! Juste là mais toi tu préfère là, mon lit…. Kao je prends ton lit.

- Hein ?! »

Kyo n'ajouta rien et alla s'allonger sur le lit de Kaoru qui l'observait sans vraiment savoir quoi dire.

« Franchement t'es sérieux là ?

- Die, il se passe quoi en fait ? Chuchota Aki, ils sont ex ?

- Non ils vont être ensemble répondit Die sur le même ton.

- Die t'a dis quoi encore ?!

- Euh rien, répondit le roux son sourire Colgate trônant sur son visage **(3).**

- Tu t'appel comment toi ?

- Moi Aki desu

- Ton jean remet le bien s'il te plait. Kaoru onegai je vais pas dormir dans ce lit.

- Tu peux dormir sur l'autre lit vide.

- Non, j'ai taché un tee-shirt pour ce lit je vais pas recommencer **(4).**

- Euh y'a d'autre lit, Kaoru se répéta pensant que Kyo n'avait pas compris.

- Kaoru dormir dans mon ancien lit c'est plus possible, je veux dormir ici je veux pas aller de l'autre coté il fait froid là je euh il fait meilleur ici _et puis je serais prés de toi…_

_Notes :_

**(1)** voila celui qui s'est fait prier pour rentré dans ma petite caboche

**Note importante** : le lit appartient à Kyo super important ne ? Non mais vous verrez XD

**(2)** et ouai pas de sourire Colgate

**(3)** bien sur que j'allais le mettre non mais ça n'aurait pas était moi sinon lool

**(4)** Kyo a été présenté à Shinya comme un mec aux cheveux blond mais qui a casser la gueule à un mec juste pour son lit souvenais vous chap. 1 début.

_A suivreuh…_

Voila enfin un chapitre tout beau tout propre qui a connu deux relecture (sans compter celles pour me souvenir dans quel connerie j'était partis XD) euh harcelé moi pour écrire la suite c'est mon essence pour ma petite voiture au diesel qui traîne dans ma tête XD

Bisous n'a vous tous et surtout toute (franchement si un mec lit mes fic non des fic yaoi dite le moi XD)


	5. Je dors ici ce soir!

Auteur : Ajousan Amai

Titre : dur dur la prison chapitre 5 (j'ai un peu la fleme de réfléchir à un titre ah si)… Je dors ici ce soir !

Base : roh bin Dir en Grey voyons….

Disclaimer : bin pas a moi…

Note : Fic en directe écriture je peux même pas dire que j'ai un scénario j'ai juste l'idée globale mon dieu où va-t-on ? XD pas de Bêta pour ce chapitre.

Oh j'aurais voulu vous promettre un chapitre tout les samedi et mercredi mais ça risque d'être un peu compliqué car je rentre en semaine de bac blanc enfin le truc bien prenant donc les chapitres vont prendre un peu la poussière dans leur petit dossier « dur dur la prison » XD

Ma muse du moment : enfin mes muses au masculins (et oui le mal l'emporte miam XD) bref le nouvelle album de Diru m'aide pour le lemon pff…. Quel merveille cette album !!

* * *

Nom : Tooru Niimura

Situation familial : un frère d'âme

Raison de la présence : transfère.

_Etre si prés de toi me donne si froid… j'aurais voulus être dans tes bras et sentir ton amour en moi. _

Il avait fait mine de s'être endormi mais il n'y arrivait pas. Ils étaient dans le même lit, l'un prés de l'autre, un lit si petit où ils frôlaient l'un et l'autre. Pourquoi avait-il sauté dans ce lit ? Il se sentait si bête tout à coup et si mal… Leurs corps s'étaient frôlés plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne "s'endorme" et il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre à part s'excuser pour un pied trop prés d'un autre. Au bout de quelques minutes quand le silence s'installa dans le dortoir Kyo avait feint lui aussi de dormir en calmant sa respiration autant que sa proximité avec Kaoru lui permettait. Il avait sentit Kaoru se retourner un moment avant de trouver une position confortable. Il avait pris possession de son lit et en plus, à cause de lui, Kaoru passera une mauvaise nuit se répéta-t-il. Après une sieste comateuse Kyo se retourna presque instinctivement vers Kaoru, il ne sentait pas sa respiration. Le brun lui avait tourné le dos ce qui lui fit monter les larmes à l'œil. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi pleurer, il avait le droit de dormir comme il le voulait après tout. Le blond regardait son dos éclairé par le peu de lumière que donné le clair de lune, il était si beau qu'il avait envie d'y plonger son visage, et ses hanches il avait envie de les frôlait du bout des doigts. Il tendit la main, après tout le brun dormait mais se rétracta très vite, et si il se réveillait ? Prit dans une dispute entre sa tête et son corps Kyo choisit d'abandonner la partie en se levant et sortant du lit. Sans bouger le matelas le blond se leva et prit le chemin de la sortie du dortoir. Cette prison était faite d'une telle façon qu'on la sentait moins sévère que les autres,d'ailleurs c'était souvent ici qu'on envoyait les garçons en fin de "peine". Plusieurs petits chalets étaient construit les uns à coté des autres et possédaient leurs propres lettres pour seul nom. Un grand bâtiment en brique et des grillages éclairé par de fortes lumière et protégé par des camera et des gardes rappelait où on était : un camps de redressement qui aurait l'air à un terrain de colonie de vacance si il n'y aurait pas eux tout ces gardes. A la sortie de son chalet se trouver une espèce de terrasse en bois protéger contre la pluies, c'est la que les pensionnaire mettais leur chaussures et là où Kyo se dirigea. Il s'accouda sur la rambarde tout en regrettant de ne pas avoir pris de pull ni de cigarette non plus. Il avait arrêté, isolement oblige, mais avait une envie soudaine, peut être pour essayer d'apaiser ses esprits. Il n'avait pas arrêté de penser a lui, il lui avait vraiment manqué et avait tellement envie de le lui dire. Il avait d'ailleurs pour Kaoru de multiples envies : le toucher, le sentir l'enserrer, lui parler, lui dire combien il l'aimait… mais aussi le frapper, l'engueuler, lui demander pourquoi, pourquoi il était comme ça et pourquoi il pensait à sa de lui, pourquoi il ne pouvais pas l'effacer de sa mémoire. Mais il avait surtout besoin d'une chose : savoir qu'il était toujours là pour lui. Cette nuit lui revint à l'esprit encore et toujours tous ses souvenirs pour Kaoru étaient brouillés par Yoshiki. Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment de la fin de cette soirée mais juste qu'elle avait prise de mauvaises tournures. Des images encore revenaient l'hanter quand il regarder Kaoru. Pensait qu'il était presque entrain de violer Kaoru devant ses yeux tout ça pour l'aider. Kaoru a souffert juste pour le défendre et lui pour l'en remercier il l'a hais et plus il le haïssait plus il se détestait d'être aussi nul et lâche. Il ne devait plus jouer au lâche si il voulait l'amour de Kaoru il devait d'abord s'excuser et lui demander pardon pour sa lâcheté.

« Tu dors pas ?? Lui dit une voix encore ensommeillée.

- Ah Kao ?! Euh non j'y arrivais pas.

- J'aurais du changer de lit pour que tu

- NON

- Ça aurait juste était un échange tu sais je te passe mon lit et je prend ton

- NON je… ano tu … je voulais pas dormir seul

- Pourquoi t'as fait un cauchemar ? plaisanta le brun.

- Tu m'as manqué ! »

C'était parti, maintenant c'était lâché et si il faisait marche arrière ça sera pour se pendre. Le brun avait marqué un arrêt, Kyo avait était vraiment directe.

« Tu… toi aussi gamin.

- Je ano pardon… »

Kaoru comprenait de moins en moins pourquoi le blond lui disait pardon comme ça sans raison. Il enfouit ses mains dans les poches de son manteau pour y ressortir un paquet de cigarette qu'il tendit mine de rien à Kyo. Ce dernier se précipita dessus il avait tellement froid qu'il userait de toute les astuce pour se réchauffer. _Comment ce fait-il qu'il ait pensé à son manteau lui ? Il aurait pu me ramener le mien_. Kaoru lui alluma sa cigarette grâce à la sienne. Au contact de la fumée chaude et confortable dans la trachée Kyo ne pus retenir un frisson.

« T'as froid ?

- Ouai un peu j'ai zappé de prendre mon manteau et j'ai la flemme d'y aller lui dit-il en lâchant un léger sourire. »

Kaoru se rapprocha du blond et vint presque derrière lui ouvrant son manteau pour qu'il vienne se réchauffer. Kaoru ne dit rien, continua de regarder vers l'horizon et tirant sur sa cigarette. Il eut un petit sourire malicieux quand Kyo frissonna au contact.

« T'as toujours pas changé hein ? Je ne vais pas te manger gamin. Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

- Arrête avec ce gamin ça fait longtemps que le gamin à surpasser son maître lui dit-il en sortant un papier quelconque des poches de Kaoru.

- Tu te trompe, gamin, c'est facile de voler dans un corps à corps surtout quand le volé fait mine de ne rien sentir.

- Une autre fois peut être j'y arriverais… dit-il avant de se bloquer, comment dire à Kaoru tout ce qu'il voulait lui dire si il reste aussi prés ?

- Je… ano… j'ai pas compris pourquoi tu t'excusais. Si c'est pour m'avoir réveillé c'est pas ta faute tu sais je sentais le lit plus vide sans toi et ça m'as réveillé.

- Non c'est pas pour ça… je m'excuse pour… j'ai tellement de truc à me faire pardonner…

- Ah ? Ben on est deux gamin… pardon d'avoir était la cause de ton "accident"

- Je … c'est moi je suis bête mais c'était vraiment un accident c'est vrai, j'ai… j'ai pas dosé ou un truc comme ça.

- Tu sais c'est pas mon truc donc tu peux me dire des conneries comme la vérité je te croirais... Alors ces excuses ? Fait les vite pour que je te donne une frappe dans la tête pour autant de connerie plaisanta Kaoru avant de bailler.

- Ok pardon de t'avoir emmener dans la chambre de Yoshiki et de t'avoir lâchement abandonné pendant qu'il essayer de te violer.

- Ah »

Kaoru resta net sans bouger, pour être directe Kyo l'avait était. Mais il ne comprenait pas, Kyo était entrain d'inverser les rôles.

« Tu étais conscient ?

- Oui juste une fraction de seconde juste assez pour le voir sur toi inconscient et moi je n'ai pas bougé en lâche je suis tomber dans les pommes.

- Kyo tu sais que tu inverse les rôles là ?

- Ah ? Je pense pas moi et je pense même quand ce n'été pas à moi de te haïr mais à toi.

- Kyo, t'as pas toute l'histoire….

- dit moi.

- …. J'ai peur que tu m'haïsses encore plus…

- je… je ne te hais plus enfin je ne te haïssais pas vraiment, tu sais c'était une façon pour moi de ne pas avoir à m'expliquer sur ça et ça a fini mal regarde on ne se parlait plus et si on se parlait c'était pour s'engueuler.

- … J'ai honte de moi.

- Pourquoi c'est pas comme si tu lui avait dit "va-y fait toi plaisir je surveille que y'ai personne" t'as pas fait ça au moins ?

- Bien sûr que non baka, je… Kaoru se détacha de Kyo et s'agroupa s'adossant à la rambarde. Je n'ai rien fait pour t'éviter ça, tu étais assez fragile et moi je t'ai poussé dans la bouche du loup et tu

- Stop pour ton info monsieur j'était partant pour ce coup comme Toshiya.

- Oui mais je vous avais promis d'être là et qu'il n'y aura pas de problème et regarde il t'a touché et on a finit ici. Je me sens tellement coupable.

- Faut pas… Kyo vint s'accroupir prés de lui sans trop se rapprocher pour que Kaoru continue de parler.

- Je sais Shinya me l'a dit aussi…

- T'as rencontré Shin ?... il va bien ?

- Je ne l'ai pas frappé si c'est ça que tu voulais savoir… il veut te voir… je l'aime bien…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit alors sur Yoshiki ?

- Je n'étais pas coupable.

- Il a toujours raison

- Sauf là. Kyo je n'ai pas été assez fort contre lui il a réussi à te toucher et t'as blessé et moi je t'ai abandonné.

- Les blessure ça se soigne et tu ne m'as pas abandonné regarde tu es toujours là.

- Mais… à ton réveil je me suis enfuit.

- De toute façon je ne suis pas sure que j'aurais était très sympa à mon réveil…

- Mais… il t'a touché…

- T'es jaloux ? Plaisanta Kyo en penchant sa tête sur lui tout en se rapprochant. Tu sais j'étais inconscient et il ne m'a pas fait grand-chose ne ?... tu sais Kaoru je ne t'en veux pas du tout pour ça et je te dit même merci d'être là et de m'avoir aidé en restant le même. Tu sais c'est comme pour ma mère quand tu m'as dit de la quitter sur le coup je t'en ai voulu mais j'ai très vite compris que tu faisait ça pour Toshiya et moi, je me sentais incapable de te l'avouer pardon**. (1)**

- …

- Et puis pardon pour toute mes sales gueules que je te tirais pour rien, pour le fait que je passe mes nerfs sur toi, pour mettre tapé contre toi sans aucune raison mais enfaîte j'aurais voulu dire le contraire tu sais je… je ne te déteste pas… au contraire…

- Moi aussi Kyo… et tu le sais sûrement comment je ne te déteste pas… je…

- Moi aussi… mais te l'avouais était trop difficile. Depuis que je t'ai volé pour la première fois et que j'ai croisé ton regard j'ai toujours cherché à le revoir se poser sur moi…

- Quel regard ? demanda Kaoru amusé, _faut mieux plaisanter comme ça y'aura moins de blanc_

- Tu sais ce regard que tu m'as jeté en me fouillant devant le supermarché, tu t'en rappel ? Tu me faisait les poches et t'était franchement très près de moi et moi je tremblais. Ton regard quand tu t'es moqué de moi il était malicieux et remplis de sous entendus. Ce regard je l'ai toujours en tête, je le revoie encore exactement…

- Moi c'est ton petit air d'enfant perdu, que tu me jetais quand je te fouillais. Et puis après on était toujours ensemble et j'ai appris à te connaître et je t'ai tout de suite aimé. Mais… avec les problèmes on s'est mal exprimé.

- Kaoru… je ne veux plus te lâcher… j'ai toujours voulus être contre toi et sentir tes bras autour de moi… »

Kaoru n'ajouta rien et prit Kyo dans ses bras, il lui caressa quelque mèches en silence, il pouvait enfin le faire et il aimer. Kyo vint s'abriter dans son manteau ce qui les rapprocha d'avantage. Il se blottis contre le torse du brun et l'observait se gonfler puis se dégonfler en silence. Répondant à ses envies il souffla dans le creux de son cou. Kaoru rigola un moment avant de se pencher à son à son oreille.

« Arrête tu me donne froid…

- Je peux te réchauffer. »

Kyo posa un doux et chaud baiser dans le creux de son cou et Kaoru y répondit en faisant de même dans le sien. Les bras étaient maintenant hors de porté de vue dans le manteau chaud, ils avaient enserré les hanches de l'être tendre et frôlaient parfois la douce chair. Kaoru eux un frisson en sentant les mains froides de Kyo frôler sa colonne vertébral. Il se pencha pour embrasser la commissure des lèvres de Kyo mais celui-ci n'était pas d'accord et attendais plus. Ils s'échangèrent leur premier baiser doux et silencieux. Kaoru s'était penché un peu plus sur Kyo et cherchait à présent le contact de sa langue, le besoin de sentir Kyo proche de lui, d'entremêler leurs respirations et de le serer le plus possible contre lui. Kyo s'agrippa à son cou et répondait volontiers à ce baiser qu'il avait tant, lui aussi, espéré. Il était parfait, langoureux et calme, chaud et confortable, intense et interminable. Les deux garçons étaient enlacés à terre dans le patio du dortoir, leurs baisers furent coupés par des mots doux et des sourires.

Quelques minutes plus tard Kyo s'endormi dans les bras de Kaoru qui ne comprenait pas vraiment où il avait trouvé le temps de s'endormir. Le brun le porta jusqu'au lit où il se coucha prés de lui en l'enlaçant. Cette chaleur prés de lui fit se réveiller Kyo qui se retourna vers un Kaoru somnolent en lui souriant. Pour le réveiller Kyo lui lécha la lèvre inférieure ; Kaoru se réveilla automatiquement, un visage endormi et souriant. Avec le soleil levant Kaoru ressemblais à un nouveau nez et Kyo lui caressa la peau avec la plus grande tendresse, il était si beau prés de lui. Le brun se réveilla et se sera un peu plus prés du blond, il ouvrit les yeux et jeta un regard aguicheur à Kyo.

« Bonjour étranger, alors on m'observe quand je dors ?

- Roh t'était si beau quand tu dormais.

- Ah ben je me recouche alors. Kaoru fit un mouvement de recule comme pour se rendormir mais Kyo se blottis un peu plus prés.

- Attendez monsieur vous pensez pouvoir fuir comme ça ?

- Fuir ?? Mais quoi jeune homme ?

- Ben mon câlin !! Veux un câlin moi.

- Oh mais monsieur sait ce qu'il veut mais chut on va réveiller les autres…

- Hm… c'est une promesse ? »

Pour souligner sa demande Kyo monta sur Kaoru et plaqua furtivement ses lèvres aux siennes. Les mains de Kaoru s'amarrèrent sur les hanches du blanc lui quémandant un vrai braiser. Kyo rie et se plaça vraiment à califourchon pour ensuite se pencher sur ses lèvres et les torturer avec ses baisers. Kaoru essayait d'attraper ces lèvres aguicheuses qui se jouaient de lui mais le blond était trop rapide et le brun ne pu que le laisser jouer. Kyo ramena la couette sur leurs têtes pour les cacher et entreprit sa descente le long du corps du brun qui s'opposait un peu. Pourquoi Kyo aurait-il le droit de voir Kaoru en premier nu ? C'était son envie à lui après tout… Le blond lui tira la langue et Kaoru l'attrapa du bout des doigts pour attirer ses lèvres aux siennes. Les deux garçons se redressèrent et la couette glissa le long du dos de Kyo, les deux jeunes hommes s'emmélerent l'un à l'autre dans ce doux baiser leurs corps de plus en plus fusionnels. Kyo ondulait sur Kaoru lui faisant lâcher de doux frisson. Les mains du blond s'étaient perdu sur le torse de Kaoru et en faisait la découverte. Celles de Kaoru avaient choisit la ceinture du pyjama du blond pour jouer. Très vite Kaoru exprima son envie d'enlever le tissu et Kyo rigola avant de se laisser faire. Kaoru allongea Kyo sur le lit et fit glisser le trop long tissu en embrassant le cou de son bien aimé il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur ses hanches. Le blond sourit et prit conscience du retournement de situation et se fut à Kaoru de lui faire un sourire rempli de sous entendus. Kyo avait encore le droit à ce regard qu'il aimé temps mais ne pus s'empêcher de frissonner quand il sentit Kaoru jouer avec son éveil.

« Continue à me regarder avec ton regard perdu et je vais me sentir contraint d'arrêter…

- Hein quoi ?! Qui t'as dit de t'arrêter… Kaoru ne me parle pas pendant que tu fais ça….

- Ah bon pourquoi ?... »

Kaoru continuait à lui parler tout en jouant autour de l'éveille de Kyo, il lui posait des questions, lui demandait si il aimait alors qu'il le lécha de toute sa longueur. Kyo eu du mal à se retenir de gémir et ramena la couette sur eux pour se cacher. Kaoru lui suçota le bout du gland tout en caressant ses cuisses blanches, Kyo eux du mal à se retenir et gesticuler dans tout les sens pour s'empêcher de crier. Il chuchota le nom de son amant entre deux soupirs et se plaqua les mains sur les lèvres quand il lâcha un gémissement de plaisir. Kyo supplia pour que Kaoru cesse de le torturer de la sorte sinon il allait réveiller tout le dortoir et sûrement ceux à coté. Kaoru donna un dernier coup de langue puis remonta se perdre dans le cou de blond.

« Tu ne voulais pas que je te fasse crier ?!

- Kao pas ici…

- Quand on sortira je te ferais crier autant que je veux d'accord ?

- Hai… »

Kyo attrapa les lèvres de son compagnon et les embrassa avec ardeur jouant avec le bas de son pyjama.

« Kao… Kao enlève onegai…

- Tu es essoufflé ? T'as du mal à résister ??

- Urusei ça fait des années que j'attend ça, Kaoru met toi à poil onegai !!

- C'est tellement bien demandé comment résister… »

Kaoru lui attrapa les mains et les posa sur son pyjama, doucement il lui fit enlever le tissu, Kyo ne pu s'empêcher de gémir d'impatience et quand il frôla les cuisses finement musclé du brun il du se rattacher à ses lèvres pour ne pas crier. Une fois nu Kaoru frôla son érection à celle de Kyo tout en l'embrassant pour qu'il ne crie pas trop fort et pour ne pas réveiller les autres. Kyo ramena la couette un peu plus encor sur lui et la sera aussi fort qu'il pu pour retenir ses cris de plaisir. Il fit quelques mouvements de hanches pour que Kaoru le prennent et ce dernier ne ce fit pas très longtemps prier car lui aussi n'en pouvait plus depuis qu'il avait vu Kyo torse nu dans le patio. Le brun remonta les cuisses du blond et voulu le pénétrer quand il se stoppa. Il fit un sourire à Kyo et lui montra ses doigts, il ne voulait pas qu'il est mal et surtout qu'il repense à de mauvais souvenirs… Kyo ne s'en offusqua pas et il prit les doigts les léchant avec intention puis les conduisit doucement vers ses fesses. Kaoru rentra un doigt, la main de Kyo toujours à son poignet pour le freiner si il y avait un problème. Le blond se senti tout timide tout à coup et regarda ailleurs tandis que Kaoru pénétra le second doigt. Le visage de Kyo se crispa un peu mais Kaoru l'embrassa pour l'adoucir, bientôt il pu bouger ses doigts et ainsi donner du plaisir au blond qui en demandait déjà plus. Kaoru sourit puis sans brusquerie remplaça ses doigt par son érection. Kyo se cambra un peu pour le laisser rentrer plus facilement et mit fin au baiser pour essayer de reprendre une respiration moins chaotique. Kaoru se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura des mots tendres pour l'aider à se calmer.

« Kyo… c'est rentré je peux y aller…

- Hai baka…. Hai… »

Malgré la douleur Kyo savait toujours ce qu'il voulait et ça fit sourire Kaoru qui lui mordilla l'oreille en le pénétrant. Kyo enfonça ses ongles dans le dos de Kaoru tellement les sensations étaient forte. Une main de Kaoru alla se placer sur la hanches du blond et doucement il commença ses vas et viens. Kyo prit l'habitude que Kaoru le possède et lui souffla d'accélérer, le brun n'attendait que son feu vert. Il accéléra ses mouvements les faisant plus fort et plus jouissif, Kyo se perdit dans son cou pour ne pas crier. La couette sur eux et leur état d'extase fit naître sur leurs corps de légère gouttes d'eau. Kyo en essuya une en remonta le long du dos du brun le ramenant ainsi vers lui pour avoir plus encore. Au fil de ses vas et viens Kaoru accéléra naturellement, embrassant le blond pour lui voler ses plaintes. Après quelque vas et viens et baisers sulfureux les deux garçons se libérèrent. Kyo enfouit ses mains dans le matelas pour ne pas blesser la peau de Kaoru plus qu'elle ne l'était. Il ne pu s'empêcher de gémir mais Kaoru tua son cri par un baiser. Le jeune homme se retira et nettoya Kyo qui ne pouvait plus bouger perdu dans ces sensations nouvelles. Il venait de faire l'amour avec l'homme qu'il aimait le plus au monde, il se sentait si bien et ne voulait plus rien d'autre que les bras de son homme. Kaoru vint prendre Kyo dans ses bras et le berça pour l'endormir. Kyo devait être fatigué et il ne s'inquiété pas car il savait que de toute façon demain il retrouvera ce corps prés du sien.

(1) le mère de Kyo le frappait quand elle était sous l'emprise d'alcool, elle est morte peu de temps après son départ. Chapitre 3 y'en a beaucoup d'allusion à ce chapitre.

_A suivreuh…_

Je me sentais mal de faire un chapitre si cour et sans lemon donc j'ai reculer la parution le temps d'en ajouter un. Je sais pas vous mais moi je l'aime plutôt bien ce lemon enfin j'attend vos com' hihi


	6. C'est fini?

Auteur : Ajousan Amai (¤)v

Titre : euh… _C'est fini ?_ Hihi

Base : d'un chapitre a l'autre ma base ne change pas : les poussins voyons … XD

Disclaimer: The Queens save J-Rockers!!! (Oui rien a voir avec un disclaimer habituel mais bon XD)

Note : j'ai toujours besoin d'un modèle pour faire mes "en-tête" de chapitre uu

Je ne fais pas de résumer hein tout le monde a compris que Kao et Kyo… hihi

_Bonne lecture…_

Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils ici ? 3 mois peut-être 4. Le printemps avait fait son apparition et avec lui cette bonne humeur naturelle qui rentrer même à travers les grillages de cette prison. La vie de ces quatre pensionnaires était calme et douce, oui pourquoi n'aurait-ils pas le droit à une vie calme et douce protégée par de hauts barbelés ? Die et Toshiya étaient à nouveau un couple inséparable, Aki était rentré chez lui il avait fini sa "punition parentale". Les trois garçons étaient devenus amis même quand Toshiya appris ce qu'avait fait Die il ne s'énerva pas il fut tout simplement jaloux de ne pas avoir participé. Aki lui avait promis que quand il sortira il pourra lui aussi avoir sa part mais bien sûr Die s'y opposa. Kyo et Kaoru se parlaient de plus en plus d'après Die et étaient même souvent ensemble d'après Toshiya. Les deux garçons se parlaient plus c'était vrai mais ils ne faisaient pas que ça, ils s'embrassaient, se touchaient… ils vivaient une parfaite relation d'amour secret sous les yeux de Die et Toshiya qui n'avaient pas remarqué ce coté de leur nouvelle "amitié".

Deux semaines après son retour, Kyo retrouva enfin la force d'aller voir Shinya, Kaoru en était très heureux, ce qui fit naître en Toshiya un petit doute. Ça faisait pas mal de temps que Kyo revenait chez Shinya, au début il a eu le droit à une leçon de moral avant d'essuyer les larmes de Shinya. Son rire et son comportement de gamin malicieux étaient très vite revenus. Plus il venait voir Shinya plus le bonheur se lisait sur le visage de Kyo. Le blond lui avait raconté sa nouvelle histoire avec Kaoru mais Shinya fut quand même un peu surpris Kyo lui cachait des choses, il ne lui racontait pas toutes ses journées comme il le faisait…

« Shinya !!!! moshi moshi !!! Tu t'endors ?

- Hein ?! Euh non je dors pas

- Oh t'as peur du film ?? Viens mon Shin Chan tonton Kyo va te protéger des méchants monstres.

- Arrête on dirait un vieux pervers.

- Hm mais tu sais que t'es appétissant mon tout beau.

- Kyo ! Arrête ça tout de suite, j'ai lâché le film. Il a retiré son cœur et l'a bouffer après je comprend pas pourquoi il est toujours là. Shinya avait vraiment l'air de s'embrouiller dans le film et dans ses propres pensées.

- Shin y'a rien à comprendre c'est un film d'horreur…

- Oui mais ça me fait plus peur si je comprend rien, attends… alors il l'a tué après il…

- Shinya arrête, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Je te connais plus que tu ne le crois»

Kyo prit la télécommande des mains de son ami et le regarda avec son petit sourire malicieux. C'était ça qui faisait s'embrouiller Shinya, pourquoi Kyo avait-il toujours ce sourire ?

« Parle maintenant !

- Je… tu vas le prendre mal mais pourquoi t'as toujours ce sourire ?

- Parce que je suis heureux !

- Mais il se passe quelque chose ? Même papa quand je lui en parle il me sourit et contourne le sujet.

- Quel sujet ? Shinya ça t'attriste que je sois de bonne humeur ? Kyo commençait à broncher.

- Non, non franchement je suis content mais je suis pas bête, vous cacher bien quelque chose toi et papa.

- … Shinya tu sais très bien que je n'ai aucune raison de te mentir et que

- Non je sais que tu ne me mens pas mais tu me caches quelque chose ? Ça concerne Kaoru ? Ton ami Toshiya ?

- Shinya arrête de t'embrouiller la cervelle tu veux ? Bon je vais rentrer moi ok ?

- … ok… Kyo ! Tu viens la semaine prochaine hein !

- Euh… ben enfaîte la semaine prochaine ça sera difficile tu sais j'ai rendez vous avec une dame et c'est obligatoire. Kyo se gratta le crâne un peu gêner.

- Et dans deux semaines ? Tu seras là ?

- Pas mercredi d'accord ?! Plutôt jeudi… tu m'en veux pas Shin ne ?

- Tu vois tu me cache des trucs. »

Shinya se détourna et parti vers l'entrée. Kyo le suivit un peu gêné, il ne voulait pas rendre Shinya triste, au contraire il faisait ça pour le rendre heureux. Il essaya d'attraper la main du jeune homme mais celui-ci recula.

« Pourquoi tu viens plus les mercredis mais les jeudis ?! Tu fais quoi le mercredi ?!

- Le mercredi Shinya j'ai rendez vous.

- Ben pourquoi tu ne viens pas jeudi prochain ?!

- … j'ai aussi rendez vous.

- Kyo tu me l'aurais dit si il y avait quelque chose ne ?! Tu sais si c'est pour rester avec Kaoru et tes amis je comprendrais totalement…

- Shinya, eux je les vois tout le temps et toi que deux heures par semaine donc s'il te plait crois moi, j'aimerais bien te voir plus, sans rendez vous et pouvoir te présenter les autres mais ce que je suis entrain de faire c'est très important pour moi.

- Tu fais quoi ?

- Arrête Shinya je ne peux pas te le dire, tu l'as bien compris non ?

- Tu ne fais pas de bêtise hein ?

- Shin' je préfère être avec toi plutôt que de faire des bêtises comme tu dis mais ça c'en est pas une, c'est très important. »

Kyo aperçut les gardes du pensionnat arriver et il se tourna une dernière fois vers Shinya. Il lui adressa un sourire et il y répondit malgré sa petite moue boudeuse. Kyo lui caressa la joue et lui répéta qu'il ne faisait pas ça contre lui et qu'il l'aimait_. Ne m'en veux pas ptit frère…_

Le blond prit la direction de la cour du pensionnat. Comment dire à Shinya ce qu'il faisait ? Il ne voulait vraiment pas lui dire, il comprendra bientôt. Arrivé à la cour on lui enleva les menottes et il se dirigea vers son dortoir. Kaoru devait y revenir bientôt. En entrant dans le dortoir il ne fut pas surpris de voir Toshiya et Die se disputer, ils devaient eux aussi se préparer à ce changement. Le blond se dirigea vers Die et lui souffla à l'oreille des paroles pour l'énerver encore plus. Toshiya lui fit des yeux noirs avant de rire et de sauter au cou de son amant. Kyo les regarda s'échanger un baiser de son lit, ils étaient vraiment intenables avec tout ça. Kaoru arriva quelques minutes plus tard et la mauvaise humeur se lisait très bien sur son visage. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit de Kyo et se blottis contre lui en lâchant des paroles de colère que Kyo ne comprenait pas très bien.

« Kao ?

- Putain regarde ce qu'elle m'a trouvé !

- Whouah Kao c'est bien pour un gars comme toi tu trouve pas ?!

- Un gars comme moi ?! Ça veux dire quoi comme moi ?! ça me prendre du temps et… »

Kyo abandonna, Kaoru avait l'air vraiment énervé par ce rendez vous. Pour l'empêcher de radoter encore plus Kyo lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa. Kaoru essaya de le repousser mais Kyo était maintenant sur lui et peu à peu sa volonté de résister disparaissait face à cette attaque surprise. Les plus surpris devaient sûrement être Die et Toshiya qui avait stoppé leur petite engueulade pour voir les deux gars qui avant s'entretuer du regard s'embrasser avec autant d'ardeur.

« Euh…

- Je te l'avais dis Die ils sont ensembles !!

- Mais euh… et arrêtez là !! Oh et mais faites pas ça devant nous beurk Kaoru… c'est comme si je voyais mon frère se faire… ton frère.

- Die… t'es abusé des fois… euh mais c'est vrai que ça serais bien que vous arrêtiez… s'il te plait Kyo… »

Les deux garçons ne mirent pas tout de suite fin à leur baiser. Ils rigolaient en les entendant réagir ainsi et ne pouvant plus se retenir Kaoru éclata en un fou rire interminable, Die s'était penché sur lui et le regardait l'air perdu lui demandant ce qu'il faisait. Quand Kyo se tourna a son tour vers lui –dans le but de le tuer- il ne pu s'empêcher de rire quand Die le regarda la lèvre tremblante et le regard perdu. Toshiya lui aussi eux du mal à garder son sérieux face à cette tête plus qu'amusante. Après s'être calmé le couple s'expliqua et essaya de retenir un fou rire quand ils annoncèrent que leur relation se comptait en mois. Die fut le plus choqué et s'enfuit du dortoir quand Kyo annonça que leur relation s'était "officialisée" une nuit juste à coté du lit de Die.

La semaine se déroula de la meilleure façon sauf pour Die qui n'osait plus regarder Kaoru comme avant. Mais ça ne gêner pas le brun au contraire il s'en amusa en frôlant le roux et lui glissant quelque mots à l'oreille. Ça finira par passé…

On était mercredi et Kyo avait son rendez vous avec Toshiya. Les deux garçons quittèrent le dortoir en se demandant se qu'avait trouvé madame Takana pour eux. Les deux garçons entrèrent dans le bureau où une femme les attendait avec un grand sourire.

« Bonjour les garçons !! Alors comment allez aujourd'hui ?

- Bien et vous ?

- Bien merci… en plus je pense que je vais vous faire plaisir avec mes petites trouvailles… »

Madame Takana leur tendit à chacun d'eux une enveloppe. Ils regardèrent ce qui était écrit pour chacun d'eux. Leur sourires s'agrandirent et ils s'échangèrent les enveloppes pour voir ce qu'avait l'autre. Kyo fut très content pour Toshiya, c'était exactement ce qui lui fallait. Ils avaient vraiment de la chance et ils s'en rendaient bien compte. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment séparés. Les deux garçons sortirent du bureau et tombèrent sur Die et Kaoru qui les attendaient patiemment. Kyo et Toshiya leur tendirent les enveloppes le visage fermé et sautèrent au cou de leurs amants quand ils comprirent qu'ils allaient être avec celui qu'ils aiment toute la journée. Le soir les quatre garçons avaient rendez vous chez le directeur. L'homme leur parla avec un peu de nostalgie et répéta les règles qu'ils aller maintenant respecter. Quand l'heure de repas sonna monsieur Terashi demanda à Kyo de rester encore un moment.

« Kyo, mon fils m'a demandé de te transmettre un message. En gros il m'a dit "Dit lui de ne pas venir jeudi car je ne serais pas là, j'ai aussi des choses à faire." Enfin voila il était un peu en colère, tu sais lui cacher une aussi grosse chose n'est pas très bien.

- Il ne veut plus me voir ?! Vous savez pourquoi je ne lui dis pas…

- Oui ne t'en fait pas Kyo. Shinya part visiter un établissement pour pouvoir reprendre sa scolarité.

- Mais… je ne pourrais plus le voir ?!

- Ne t'en fait pas, c'est un ami qui m'a proposé cet établissement, je pense que c'est bon pour Shinya de reprendre une vie normal, être enfermé à la maison commencé à l'étouffer et puis en t'ayant dans ses amis Shinya a mûrit très vite.

- Je… Vous êtes sûr de ne rien lui avoir dit à mon sujet ?

- Certain. Kyo ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je lui dit quand tu repassera le voir ?

- … J'irais vendredi mais s'il vous plait ne lui dite pas d'accord ?

- Ok gamin, j'espère être là pour te voir. »

Kyo lui sourit et sorti en direction du réfectoire. Ce week-end tout sera fini, il fallait en profiter un bon coup. Kyo demanda avec son petit sourire si il pouvait avoir un peu moins de purée et un peu plus de mousse au chocolat. Etant le dernier arriver la cuisinière accepta gentiment et salit son assiette d'un fond de cuillère de purée et remplis sa tasse dessert d'une montagne de mousse chocolat. Le blond lui fit un petit compliment et alla prendre place à table prés de Kaoru. Toshiya essaya de voler un peu de mousse au chocolat mais le blond veiller à son dessert comme à son plus grand trésor et même Kaoru n'eut pas le droit d'y toucher sauf si Kyo lui donner la becté.

Samedi matin… Les quatre garçons se levèrent tôt, ils avaient de la route à faire, des bagages à préparer et des adieux à faire. Kyo regardait Hitsugi encore fatigué lui promettre de ne rien dire à Shinya et Kyo le prit dans ses bras lui suppliant de prendre soin de Shinya pendant son absence. Hitsugi le regarda bizarrement et le menaça de le retrouver et de le tuer si LUI il ne venait plus voir Shinya. Les deux garçons se regardèrent un moment en silence puis ils se firent un clin d'œil et Kyo quitta le dortoir. Il quittait le dortoir mais aussi le pensionnat, il en avait fini ici un nouvelle galère l'attendait mais il n'était pas seul. Il s'agrippa à Kaoru et lui sourit, ils allaient surmonter la vie ensemble maintenant, la main dans la main. Ils allaitent commencer une vie normale, fini le vole et toutes ces conneries. Ils avaient appris la leçon et avaient payer pour toutes ces bêtises. Ils allaient devenir autonome et vivre une vie, enfin, normale. Kyo n'allait pas être perdus dans la ville avec Toshiya ne pouvant marcher seul, c'était fini. Maintenant Kaoru et Die étaient là et eux aussi avait mûrit. Chaque membre du groupe avait mûrit et avait compris les importances de la vie. Die et Toshiya étaient devenus inséparable grâce à tous les malheurs qu'ils avaient connus. Kaoru et Kyo avaient bien compris que par leur bêtise ils avaient perdus du temps et s'étaient jurés de le rattraper. Le petit van remplis de bagage et des jeunes hommes sortit du camp et prit une petite route de campagne. Toutes les fenêtres étaient ouvertes malgré le froid matinal. Ils respiraient enfin un air qu'ils avaient perdus : la Liberté.

_A suivreuh…_

Et voila un chapitre (court u.u) de fini et une partie en elle-même. Ils sont sortit mais ce n'est pas pour autant que ma fic et fini hihi vous commencez à me connaître non ?! Moi sadique et perverse conduira mes idées jusqu'au bout tel est mon devoir. Ça fait très solennel ne ? XD


	7. epilogue

Auteur : Ajousan Amai rire sadique…

Titre : hm… épilogue… ?

Couples : alors bin Toshiya et petit roux là-bas prés de la poubelle Die (voir photo de site officiel c'est pas moi…) et bien entendu petit Kaoru et mignon Kyo (rah si ils voyaient… XD) d'ailleurs pour ces deux dernier : Bon anniversaire bande de vieux fous XD Et mais faut que je vous dise y'a pas que eux ça aurait pas était drole sinon... et vous dire qui sont les "nouveaux" c'est pas drole non plus hihi.

Declaration de mouah : Bonjours mes chers et tendres…. (Vous ferez qui emplois cette expression plus tard…) Vous savez quoi ?! C'est le dernier chapitre et oui et oui mais ne pleurer pas car comme ce chapitre laisse l'entendre il y a une suite…

Note : En tant que lectrice moi aussi j'ai remarqué que les notes c'était bien mais chiant…. On peut pas faire de raccourcis donc on doit descendre toute la fic pour lire la note et sans faire exprès lire un truc qu'on ne devrait pas donc j'ai fait des notes entre ou sinon je suis descendu en bas pour les notes plus longue enfin bon voila quoi… (ah oui c'est pas pour ça que la fin est remplis de secret lool)

_Bonne lecteur…_

Le van s'arrêta devant une grande maison aux formes cubiques et contemporaines située sur une propriété plutôt calme des alentours de Tokyo. Un jeune garçon était adossé au portail de la maison quand son visage s'éclaira en reconnaissant les occupants du van. De la voiture les quatre garçons regardèrent le garçon les accueillir mais leurs regards étaient surtout attirés par la gigantesque maison devant laquelle il était.

« C'est quoi c'te baraque ?!

- Je vous l'avez dit Aki est un fils de riche…

- Merde et tu peux me dire pourquoi il était en maison d'arrêt ?!!

- Euh… pour l'adrénaline ? (Bien sur c'est Die qui parle hein u.u) »

Aki se précipita à la portière et l'ouvrit, il sauta dans les bras de Toshiya et dit bonjour aux trois autres.

« T'approches pas trop de lui.

- Ah Die tu m'as manqué tu sais ?! Alors ce voyage ?

- Long…

- Oh alors vous êtes ensemble tout les deux ?! C'est bien.

- Ano...

- Kaoru ta main sur la cuisse de Kyo c'est la première chose que j'ai vu.

- Vicieux.

- Merci pour le compliment Die. »

Aki tira la langue au roux et les poussa hors du van pour aller prendre leurs bagages. On leur avait d'abord prévu un foyer de réinsertion mais Aki leur avait bien dit qu'ils étaient les bienvenus chez lui. Le petit brun s'arrangea comme il put pour excuser " l'absence impromptue de sa mère et son tuteur" et comme ils n'étaient chargés que du transport des jeune hommes, les deux chauffeur acceptèrent la signature d'Aki et reprirent la route en direction du pensionnat.

Aki leur fit visiter la maison. Le couloir était vaste et lumineux, il y avait au mur des peintures de très bon choix et des fleurs dans chaque vase. Aki les pressa pour entrer dans le salon pour s'asseoir. Les garçons marchèrent sur une moquette épaisse et moelleuse, le salon était grand et à leur droite ils pouvaient voir une cuisine américaine avec un bar ouvert. Toshiya se précipita à la bais vitrée en face d'eux. Dehors se trouvait un magnifique jardin mais son regard fut surtout attiré par…

« Une piscine !!!! Saleté de riche va ! On pourra y aller ?

- J'ai pas de maillot à ta taille Toshi mais tu pourras toujours y aller tout nu...

- T'en rate pas une toi!

- Tu sais tu pourras te mettre tout nu toi aussi Die-kun, lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire innocent… Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? »

Les garçons acceptèrent volontiers avant de prendre place sur les deux grands canapés blancs qui entouraient la table basse en verre. Aki revint avec des cocas et fit un petit sourire en s'excusant de ne pas pouvoir servir de l'alcool car son tuteur avait tout fini hier. Les invités acceptèrent volontiers les boissons et burent en silence. Quelquefois ils parlaient, racontaient leur voyage mais Aki remarqua très vite qu'ils étaient fatigués. Ils étaient partis tôt le matin et venaient tout juste d'arriver, en fin d'après midi. Aki se leva et tapa du pied pour les réveiller, il leur proposa de les conduire dans leurs chambres et les garçons le suivirent. Arrivé devant une chambre il demanda à Kyo et Kaoru de son petit sourire malicieux si ils devaient les séparer.

« Bien sur que non, je dors avec Kaoru maintenant…. En plus il a une promesse à tenir ne ?

- Une promesse ? Quelle promesse ? Moi il ne me promet jamais rien…

- T'inquiète pas Die, que des trucs cochon si tu veux vraiment que je te promette la même chose…

- Kao pourquoi t'es autant méchant avec moi ?! Ne dis pas des trucs comme ça onegai… »

Kaoru frappa Die avant de remercier Aki et de refermer la porte sur un Kyo qui ne se gênait pas pour le déshabiller. Aki montra la chambre de Die et Toshiya avec un léger sourire. La chambre n'avait pourtant rien de spécial mise à part les lits… Il y avait deux lits une place séparé par les deux tables de chevet. Die assassina Aki du regard mais le jeune homme n'y prêta pas intention.

« Je suis désolé hein mais il ne restait que cette chambre là, les autres étaient occupées mais si tu veux Toshiya j'ai ma chambre et une place dans mon lit pour toi.

- T'as de la place pour personne. Non mais Aki fait gaffe à toi !

- Roh c'est vrai si je laisse traîner mes fesses trop près de toi tu risque d'être encore violent…

- Hem… Tu fais hôtel ou quoi Aki ? Pourquoi tu dis que les autres chambres sont occupées ? Y'en a combien…

- J'ai dis ça ?!... ah ouai, non mais je veux dire que y'a la chambre de Zero et hier il était avec des amis et comme ils ont fini la réserve de bière je leur ai proposé de rester pour la nuit, ils sont partis d'ailleurs. Et puis y'a la chambre de mes parents et la mienne c'est tout.

- C'est tout !?! Non mais tu te fous de moi ?!

- Die… Aki qui est Zero ?

- Mon tuteur.

- Roh notre Aki a une nounou… c'est trop mignon.

- Haha tu sers à rien Die, lâcha Aki pour la première fois vexé. »

Aki leur souhaita bon repos et retourna au salon. Il n'était pas fatigué et il décida de mettre un peu d'ordre dans le couloir par exemple en rangeant les chaussures et dans la cuisine. Il partit s'installer dans un canapé et un demi seconde plus tard il se leva en direction de sa chambre pour se changer.

L'eau de la piscine était bonne et chaude, Aki en avait presque fait un jacuzzi en la chauffant autant. Il se laissa couler, profitant du silence assourdissant de l'eau pour s'envoler ailleurs. Un autre monde, un rêve, il ne savait pas vraiment mais se sentait bien là. Il sentit quelqu'un frapper sur l'eau et remonta à la surface pour voir qui pouvait bien le déranger ainsi. Debout au bord de l'eau se trouvait un jeune homme vêtu de noir malgré le soleil de plomb qui frappait toujours sur la ville. Sa peau était d'un blanc neige, ses veines sculptant son cou où ruisseler une goutte de sueur. Aki lui sourit et d'approcha du bord où il se tenait. Le jeune homme s'agrippa au rebord de la piscine et releva son visage vers celui de son tuteur. Zero avait ses long cheveux noir détachés une mèche cachant son visage lui donnant un air mystérieux et en même temps séduisant avec ses traits féminins. Il se pencha vers Aki et lui sourit, on comprenait tout son succès avec les femmes, dont la mère d'Aki, dans ce sourire simple mais fascinant presque omnibulant. Aki se perdait dans ses pensées quand il sentit une main dans ses cheveux. Il y fit soudain attention mais trop tard, Zero lui enfonça la tête sous l'eau. Le jeune brun se débattit pour la forme et ressortit de l'eau les cheveux ruisselants. Silencieusement Zero défit ses bottes avec minutie et délicatesse puis doucement il plongea les pieds dans l'eau.

« Elle est chaude jugea-t-il.

- Tu trouves ? Moi je commence à avoir froid…

- Je pensais que tu t'étais coulé dans la piscine tu bougeais plus, ça m'énervait un peu de devoir me déshabiller pour te sauver…

- Merci…

- Tes amis ne sont pas là ?

- Si ils sont arrivés mais la route a été longue et ils se reposent.

- Toi quand je suis venu te chercher tu pétais la forme.

- Ouai mais moi je suis super dynamique.

- T'es super chieur ouais, lui répondit Zero en l'aspergeant du pied »

Aki lui sourit et appuya son affirmation en l'aspergeant à son tour.

« Morveux !

- Zombi ! Na !

- Tu ne proposes pas à tes copains de faire trempette eux aussi ?

- Non ils doivent sûrement faire des cochonneries à cette heure…

- Roh tu te sens seul !... Tu sais tes parents m'ont interdit de te laisser voir tes deux copains donc…

- Oui je sais mais ils rentrent pas ce soir ne ?

- Ben ta mère passe me prendre donc je ne préfère pas.

- Vous… Vous sortez ?

- Oui je pense vu que vous êtes là…

- … dite le surtout si je vous gêne.

- Tu nous gène !... Non mais tu sais Aki je ne… enfin je veux dire que ta mère…

- Non mais je m'en fous du moment que tu ne fais pas de mal à ma mère. Sinon je viendrais te tuer vieux zombi.

- Morveux ! »

Les deux garçons se sourirent et après s'être levé, Zero hissa Aki hors de l'eau. Il lui passa une serviette sur les épaules et le poussa affectueusement vers la maison pour qu'il aille lui présenter ses amis. Les quatre garçons commencèrent à descendre, cherchant Aki pour répondre à l'appel de leurs ventres affamés. Vu l'heure, Zero proposa de commander des pizzas et le regard des quatre garçons pétilla en acceptant la proposition, ils n'avaient pas mangé de vraies pizzas depuis un long moment déjà. Peu de temps après le repas, Zero dû partir après avoir répondu à son téléphone. Toshiya avait attendu tout ce temps pour pouvoir harceler Aki de questions.

« Qui sait en fait Zero ? Il est mignon. C'est ton frère ? Zero c'est son vrai nom ? Il a quel age ? Il...?

- C'est pas mon frère et ...

- Roh non, c'est ton amant ?

- Mais non, c'est mon tuteur point.

- Mais oui et Die c'est le facteur. Il est partit où ?

- Avec ma mère.

- … ah…

- C'est son amant.

- Oh…

- T'arrêtes un peu ?! T'as l'air aussi con que Die on dirait un poisson hors de l'eau. C'est mon tuteur et ma mère profite quelques fois de lui, oui ça fait très feuilleton mais que veux-tu, on va défier Dallas…

- Hm…

- Toshi !! »

Le concerné le regarda avec son sourire innocent, les mains en l'air montrant qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal avant de reprendre la dégustation de sa part de pizza en lançant un regard en biais à Kyo. Il fallait qu'ils enquêtent tout les deux.

Le week-end terminé, les quatre garçons se présentèrent à leur travail que leur avait trouvait madame Takana. Toshiya et Die entrèrent dans une petite boutique et les yeux de Toshiya pétillèrent quand il se dirigea vers un rayon de vêtements. Travailler au milieu de fringues n'allait pas le déranger au contraire, en plus il est avec Die… La boutique était remplie de vêtement rock et dans un style que le brun adorait. Il sortit du présentoir un pull moulant rayer et alla le mettre sur Die. « Il te va bien… » Dans cette boutique un peu perdue, il se savait à l'abris de vieux pervers ou autres clients chiants car la boutique visait une clientèle assez jeune (1). Une caissière plutôt jeune alla à leur rencontre. Elle reflétait l'univers de la boutique : assez rock mais originale. Elle se doutait bien qu'à cette heure et surtout avec le message que lui avait laissé la patronne de la boutique que ces deux jeunes hommes étaient ses nouveaux employés. Elle alla pour leur parler mais des clients entrèrent et elle fit un sourire d'excuse avant de repartir. Die l'observa faire, elle avait l'air plutôt épanouie avec ce genre de travail, il allait sûrement aimer lui aussi… en plus, son koi allait être prés de lui toute la journée. La jeune femme revint un peu essoufflée et se présenta.

« Gomen les gars mais faut jamais faire attendre un client surtout pas ce genre de clients ils vont me dévaliser plaisanta-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil au clients en question. Ano… Jyo desu (2)…. Nouvelle responsable du magasin et vous, vous devez être mes chers et tendres nouveaux employés? finit-elle en rigolant de son rire cristallin et enfantin. »

Kyo et Kaoru entrèrent un peu stressé dans le restaurant. Le ventre de Kyo gargouilla en sentant la bonne odeur des ramens juste préparés. Le blond n'avait pas mangé le matin, ayant trop peur de son premier jour dans la vie active en tant que serveur de ramens, ramen eux-même préparé par son doux et tendre. Il ne cachait pas sa joie de travailler avec Kaoru surtout que comme ça il avait toujours un œil sur lui et gérer sa vie de couple et son travail en même temps note : non mais il a 35 ans ou quoi ? XD. Un vieux monsieur releva la tête au dessus du bar et plissa les yeux en identifiant deux jeunes hommes. Il demanda l'heure à un de ses cuisiniers et jeta un "Irasshi" !!" Bienvenu à un client.

« Ano… Ohayo… nous sommes Kyo et Kaoru vos nouveaux...

- Oh mais oui… baka t'aurais pu me dire! dit-il en frappant son cuisinier.

- Mais patron… »

Le vieil homme s'essuya les mains et sortit de derrière le comptoir pour s'avancer vers les deux jeunes hommes. Kyo le regarda un sourire au lèvre, il allait être bien ici, le patron n'avait rien de tyrannique et lui semblait même amical. L'homme arriva à leur niveau et leur demanda de se présenter.

« Kaoru desu.

- Kyo desu hajimemashite enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

- Hm tu seras mon nouveau serveur ? Heureux de faire ta connaissance moi aussi Kyo… Kaoru tu fais quoi planté là ?! Le vieil homme lui donna un coup de torchon, regarde ton ami et prend exemple.

- Euh pardon hajimemashite dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

- Bien, venez en arrière boutique pour que je vous explique vos postes. »

Aki avait repris les cours quelques jours après son retour et il entra dans sa salle de cours avec une certaine habitude et le "dynamisme d'une betterave". Il salua ses camarades et écouta les dernières rumeurs mais très vite le professeur entra et leurs demanda de retourner à leurs places respectives.

« Bonjour les garçons ! Asseyez-vous j'ai un nouvel élève à vous présenter… Viens, entre ils ne vont pas te manger. »

Le jeune homme entra dans la salle de cours. Il n'était pas en uniforme, sûrement parce que c'était son premier jour. Il avait quand même essayé d'être présentable jugea Aki, il avait un pantalon noir et plutôt moulant, se dit-il en souriant, une veste _trop_ longue blanche qui cachait un léger pull simple et _très moulant_. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient sur ses épaules et sa taille était très féminine. Aki venait-il de repérer une nouvelle occupation ? Il sourit en imaginant le cours d'aujourd'hui. Le jeune homme se décida enfin à ouvrir la bouche pour parler et Aki mit sa tête entre ses mains pour l'écouter plus attentivement.

« Ano… Ohayo… Terashi Shinya desu…

- QUOI!!! S'offusqua Aki. »

Le reste de la classe, le professeur et le pauvre Shinya déjà stressé le regardèrent un long moment.

« Aki il y a quelque chose ?

- … non, non pardon.

- Bon Terashi-san vu que Aki à l'air très enthousiaste à votre adhésion dans notre école je vous propose de prendre la place derrière lui. »

_Vendredi…_ Shinya était rentré chez lui, cela faisait déjà dix jours qu'il n'était pas venus le voir, son ami, Kyo… il avait parlé avec Aki mais ils ne pouvaient pas parler ouvertement du pensionnat du père de Shinya et du séjour qu'avait fait Aki là-bas. Il avait juste compris qu'Aki était sortit et qu'il le connaissait grâce à Kyo qui parlait souvent de lui quand il était encore au pensionnat. _Kyo…_ Il lui manquait terriblement et il voulait vraiment le voir, lui raconter ce changement dans sa vie. Il se lança un défi : réussir son exercice de mathématique pour avoir le droit d'aller le voir au pensionnat. Mais dix minutes plus tard il était toujours sur le même problème ne désespérant pas pour autant. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et alla accueillir son père.

« Tadaima !

- Okaerinasai papa !

- Alors Shinya ta journée d'étudiant ?

- Epouvantable, trop de transports en commun et je bloque sur un exercice…

- Oh oui quel vie tragique! se moqua-t-il.

- Dis papa… tu as vu Kyo aujourd'hui ?

- Ano… j'ai été très occupé aujourd'hui je n'ais pas eu le temps d'aller dans les dortoirs voir si tout va bien. Il n'est pas venu ?

- Bien sur que non… »

Son père le prit par les épaules et le conduisit dans la cuisine où ils grignotèrent tout les deux en parlant du premier jour de Shinya.

« J'ai croisé Aki, enfin il est dans ma classe tu te souviens ?

- C'est son père qui m'a proposé cette école, son fils avait l'air de bien s'y sentir.

- Ah c'est un prêté pour un rendu…

- En quelque sorte sauf que tu n'es pas du bétail mon fils.

DING DONG

- Qui est-ce ? Tu attends quelqu'un Shinya ?

- Non, ça doit être un employé il y a peut être un problème… _Kyo…_ »

Shinya alla ouvrir la porte où l'on frappait toujours. Il ne pu même pas comprendre ce qui se passait une masse tomba dans ses bras, l'enserrant de toute ses forces. C'est quand la masse se mit à parler et à bouger ses cheveux blonds que Shinya comprit.

« Kyo ?... Kyo ?! »

Le petit blond en question se recula pour montrer sa petite bouille que Shinya n'avait pas vue depuis longtemps et lui fit deux gros bisous sur chaque joue avant de dire bonjour à son père.

« Kyo ?

- Hai Shin je t'avais promis de venir.

- Mais… mais…. Tu… Shinya regarda ses vêtements. Tu ne…

- Hai Shin je suis sorti… SURPRISE !!!

- … Baka, baka, baka !!! C'était ça tous ces secrets ?! »

Shinya avait les larmes aux yeux mais ne s'arrêtait pas de frapper Kyo qui encaissait sans essayer de l'esquiver car il savait que deux secondes après il allait lui sauter au cou.

_Kyo… il est sorti… je suis tellement heureux pour lui… c'est pour ça que papa, Hitsugi et même Aki ne m'ont rien dis… Il voulait me faire la surprise… Kyo est sorti et sourit comme un enfant… je suis tellement heureux… je vais pouvoir rencontrer les autres… et sortir en ville avec Kyo…_

FIN Ze endeuh !!

(1) si quelqu'un sait de quelle boutique je parle je lui offre une sucette à la cerise XD

(2) chanteuse d' j'ai pris la traduction romanji de son pénom sur leurs site officiel donc normalement c'est le bon hihi

_Rah que de nouveaux pour une fin... Vous voulez un secret ? Y'a une suite huhu mais dans une autre fic d'après ma Beta ça serais mieux. (T'as vu Hika je suis tes instructions à la lettre… uu on va faire quoi d'elle ?) Je devrais donner un titre pour la prochaine fic pour que directe vous sachiez mais pour vous avouez la vérité j'en sais fichtre rien du titre uu (enfin après un bon dodo et plein de rêves à gogo j'aurais sûrement mon titre XD). Mais bon ma prochaine fic c'est la suite lool je retiendrais la parution de mes one-shot XD_

Enfin tout ça pour dire que je me lance dans une fic rah plein de belle chose (à déjà les chapitres devant elle)


End file.
